Healing
by SwanDestiny
Summary: When Aphrodite gives Reyna a youth potion, bringing her two years back, and she tells her that it'll heal her wounds, Reyna isn't sure of what to think of it. Is it just another heart wrenching trick of Aphrodite? Or is it something more... Something like love? And is it just a coincidence she was the same age as Nico? (Reynico)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **SwanDestiny: Hi.**

 **Reyna: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **SwanDestiny: That's it...**

 **SwanDestiny: I'm SwanDestiny, and some of you may have read my previous stories and know who I am, while others are new to me! My poll resulted in me writing this fanfiction, out of all the three choices.**

 **SwanDestiny: Anyways, welcome to Healing, or whatever I'm going to call it later! The title name may be changed by the time you read this. I'm sure you know what this story is going to be about with the summary.**

 **Let's get started then!**

* * *

Aphrodite looked down beyond the heavens, peering at the lone figure of Reyna. She sat on a park bench, shivering despite the fact it wasn't cold at all. While all the other demigods at the Roman camp were having their free period, doing whatever they'd like, many of them pairing up with their boyfriends or girlfriends, Reyna was alone.

She sat there, looking down at her shoes. While Aphrodite would usually be girly about this and fret over Reyna's choice of clumpy, horrifying shoes, she had a lot more to worry about. It was as if Reyna was secluded from the other world, isolated by herself.

Nobody could have such a dark past, and a dark destiny. Not Reyna.

Aphrodite glanced at Reyna's eyes. They seemed so heart-broken, so shattering. This was the part of Reyna nobody could see... Except one boy.

She sighed. Reyna had a true love, after all, she couldn't have such a cruel fate befall on her. Reyna had already gone through so many things... And is a true heroine that could not live a terrible life with no love in it.

Aphrodite held the power of true love in her, and as soon as Aphrodite saw Reyna's past, she knew one demigod who matched it. There was a problem though.

Then something went horrifically wrong.

Reyna's supposedly soulmate, was actually born near a 50 years before her.

Aphrodite was shocked, but soon discovered _he_ was in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It was a pleasant surprise for Aphrodite, but as she looked further into it, she discovered one, major, flaw.

Even though _he_ was still young and near Reyna's age, Aphrodite gave up on it. It was unlikely _he_ would ever escape Lotus Casino anyways... Nobody does. After all, the entrancing magic hidden in it all rarely allowed anyone to escape.

So, with a crestfallen, tragic pair, lost to storm, Aphrodite told Reyna that her heart would never be healed by any demigod.

That was when Aphrodite learned that _he_ was actually no longer in the casino, and actually outside in the world.

So she must now fix her mistake, and tell Reyna the truth.

Aphrodite would have to give the youth potion to Reyna, and let her discover her own path.

* * *

"Reyna..." A voice called. "Rey-na!"

The voice seemed oddly familiar, like Reyna spoke to her (she was able to confirm the gender of the person) before.

She just wished she could figure out who it was.

"Reyna!"

The voice was so melodic, first like the pattern of the ocean waves, then changing into the sound of a beautiful forest.

If only Reyna could put her finger on it...

"Reyna, we shall meet again."

And then it all disappeared.

Reyna woke up with a start, beads of cold sweat clinging onto her forehead. Reyna let out a sigh of relief.

No nightmares? That was a first...

Demigods were attacked by nightmares, prophecies, the past, the future, all haunting them forever.

But last night... She didn't have one single horrid dream. Not one.

In fact, all she heard was the soft calling of her name.

 _"Reyna..."_

 _"Reyna, we shall meet again."_

Reyna looked down at the palm of her hand, examining it in front of her obsidian colored eyes for a second.

What could this mean?

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: That's it for now. I know this was a short chapter, but it's just the first chapter, basically the Prolouge, but whatever!**

 **SwanDestiny: Review, review, and review! Tell me all my flaws in my writing with constructive critism, tell me what you think of the story so far, and tell me what you liked! No excuses!**

 **Also, if you like it so far, and would like to keep tabs on this story, follow!**

 **If you absolutely love it, favorite this!**

 **SwanDestiny: That's it for now... Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SwanDestiny: Welcome back to healing everyone! It seems that you're enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Yeah, I made the mistake of saying Reyna's eyes were chocolate brown instead of obsidian. Sorry :(**

 **Also, I will be developing the characters. They won't be really cute at the beginning, but they'll develop... It's called character development. Just remember though, Reyna and Nico are already really close.**

 **So...**

 **Let's get to it!**

* * *

Reyna wrapped her purple praetor's cloak around herself as the snow landedon her hair and shivering hands. Nobody would ever see Reyna like this, standing in the cold, all alone, vulnerable to the world.

The snow was rapidly falling from the sky, dancing in the wind and twirling as if the blizzard was a ballet. They danced in groups, all together, prancing across the sky before they rest in the layers of thick snow. The snow was sparkling white, so white that it was nearly blinding to look at. It was beautiful, with the sun setting in the distance as the snowflakes finished thier sunset dance. It seemed so sad, yet the shimmers of light at the corners of the snow always left a sign of hope.

She always kept this side of her to herself. Sometimes the stress of being praetor of the Roman Camp, the loneliness, and her haunting memories of the past would snap. They were bound to break soon. As soon as Reyna's flawless surface broke, it would only be a rush of tears left behind before stepping up to be New Rome's praetor. Again.

The cycle would repeat and repeat... Reyna looked to her hands. The only time she felt... Connected, or truly, truly happy was when she was with Nico. Nico was like a little brother to her. It was almost as if they gone through the same thing. They both could connect with each other with their past and their experiences, and how life was so hard for them.

Reyna continued to drag her feet across the snow. Of course, she had wonderful friends, but her friends had something else. A bond safely tying them to the rest of the world, instead of being locked down in a cell, trapped away in the darkness while the light frolics and plays.

Reyna sighed. She shouldn't be complaining, after all, it could be worse. It could be better as well though...

Sometimes Reyna wished that everyone else would see what she was going through, to see the hard times she had to breakthrough. It would be unfair though, to them. This was her world... That one was theirs.

Her finger traced through the snow as she looked up. She realized the word she traced into the pure white snow with her cold fingers was "Forever". It was messy, but Reyna didn't care. For once, a small smile tugged at her lips.

The Roman Camp would be visiting Camp Half-Blood this weekend, and they would stay there for a month.

A month.

Just thinking about it more made Reyna burst with joy. She could see Nico again. Reyna would no longer feel alone, and know that there was somebody beside her that was going through the same thing. Horrific past. A tough adventure. Rejecton. A possible future, they could build together.

At first, Reyna thought that Nico wasn't... Reyna didn't know the word. Weird, strange maybe. Creepy. Definitely creepy.

She soon realized he was suffering as much as she was.

Reyna shook, a blast of wind hitting her hard and slapping her face. Reyna wrapped her purple praetor's cloak even tighter around herself, if that was possible.

She should be getting back.

After all, in only two days she the whole camp would have to pack up their things and leave for Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"Nico!"

Will grabbed Nico's hand, just as he was going to materialize into the shadows. Maybe he could've traveled to the Underworld, maybe China, possibly Delaware... But that was all behind him now. Will stopped him.

Will sighed like a disappointed parent. "Would did I say, Nico? No underworld stuff for a month. That includes shadow traveling."

"Really?" This time it was Nico's turn to sigh. "I'm okay, Will. It's great that you worry-"

"You could get injured!"

"But I think I'm healed. I don't turn invisible and stuff anymore, okay?"

Will sternly grabbed Nico's wrist, pulling him back to the infirmary in Camp Half-Blood.

Nico let Will pull him through the cold flakes as he trecked through the snow. Honestly, he really liked Will (as a friend of course. Don't take his crush on Percy the wrong way... It was just a crush! Nico changed!). He was a really supportive friend, and he made him feel welcome.

Of course, that was nothing compared to Reyna.

Reyna... Reyna was almost like another version of him. Tragic pasts, alone, rejection, same terrifying experiences... Except for the general topics, the details were different. Still, he felt like he had a strong bond with Reyna. A very strong bond, like a string that couldn't break. Almost like a sister, a sister like-

"Stronger than the bond you had with Bicana?" A voice nagged in his head. Nico asked himself this over and over again, always unsure of what to reply.

He decided now.

"Yes." He confirmed. Reyna could never replace Bicana, and she was an important person in his life, but Reyna was something totally different. Bicana left to join the Hunters... Then she died.

Reyna had something more.

"Nico?" Will glanced at Nico's dark brown eyes for a moment. "You okay? You just were looking into the distance with this- Were you smiling?"

Nico's small smile fell into it's comfortable frown again. "No." He said stubbornly, before marching to the infirmary.

He threw himself onto the bed in a very unproper fashion, suddenly reminded of what Reyna would say. He stared over his shoulder, almost seeing Reyna's soft smile for a moment before she faded away into a dream.

"Hey Nico." Piper walked into the room, her eyes shining and constantly changing colors. First an azure blue, then to a soft grass green, then to chocolate brown... Obsidian then, just like Reyna's.

Nico found himself staring at her eyes. Nico then quickly tore his gaze away, looking the other way.

"What's up?" He mumbled into his pillow, intently staring at the wall, a blush creeping onto his face.

Piper literally bounced with joy, her eyes twinkling like the stars. "The Roman Camp is coming to stay here for a month!" And then if they didn't already, Piper's eyes glimmered and shimmered even more. How that was possible, Nico didn't know.

It took him a moment to register her words.

"Well, the Roman Camp is coming." Nico thought sourly. "Jason had to go to the Roman Camp to help fix with some damage, so of course Piper would be happy."

It only hit him ten seconds later (quite hardly) that Reyna was coming.

A ghost smile started to form on his face. Reyna's coming? When?

As if reading his thoughts, Piper said. "In two days! I get to see Jason again in two days! Then we'll be together in Camp Half-Blood again. Forever!"

At this rate, Piper's eyes were flashing through the rainbow. That and a lovey-dovey pink. Not that Nico would tell that to Piper.

"What cabins will the Roman gods room with?" Nico asked. Piper just smiled.

"We figured something out. The Roman gods' children could go in whichever cabin they want. Except for Hermes'."

"That's going to dampen Travis and Connor's spirits a lot. Not that Travis is already in love with Katie." Nico mused.

Piper laughed. "The Hermes' cabin is so crowded though, so I guess it's fair."

"Yeah." Nico agreed.

Reyna was coming. Reyna was coming! She was coming in two days!

He remembered when Hades told him that he wanted Nico to be one of rare Hades children that live a happy ending.

Nico was well on his way.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Of course from now on, these chapters are going to be longer... Longer!**

 **When is Aphrodite going to meet with Reyna? Maybe next chapter, maybe next next chapter...**

 **Also, if you're favoriting, you better follow as well. Follows, Favorites, and reviews are life!**

 **See you guys next chapter... That may as well be in the next week, or two days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Heroes of Olympus or the Percy Jackson series.**

 **SwanDestiny: Today is just writing day. Or just writing afternoon. Or whatever.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter you guys! Sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

* * *

Reyna patted the top of her already-packed bag containing all of her clothes, and a few of her possesions. Reyna and Chiron (And Frank and Percy) worked out this a month before, waiting until two days before to reveal it to everyone as a surprise. They probably should've notified it to them before, but Reyna didn't care.

She started packing the day after she Iris-Messaged Chiron, a rainbow of clothes being thrown in and out of her bag, a flying mess. Reyna hasn't been this excited and happy since the time she was at Circe's island.

Of course, Circe's ship now sunk, but perhaps that was for the better. She would've never met all her amazing friends this way, who she would sacrifice her life for and they would do so in return. She also met Nico.

A thrill ran up through her. She could see Percy and Annabeth again, along with Piper and Leo and all her friends in Camp Half-Blood. Then, she would also be able to see Nico.

Reyna was only slightly (Maybe very, very) worried about Nico. He was really weak after they shadow-traveled across the world. Reyna wonders how he's holding up right now. After all, he was like a brother to her, a really, really close brother that she couldn't bear to lose. Not at all.

Nico was a senator of Camp Jupiter, but he decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood, leaving a disappointed Reyna behind.

 _"You're going back? And staying?" She asked, feeling slightly miserable._

 _Nico nodded. "I resign my position as a senator of Camp Jupiter. Sorry Reyna, but... I have a life there now. I have to stay."_

 _Reyna felt a surge of sadness and disappointment run throughout her. She felt like she finally found another piece of herself that was lost, only to have it ripped away again. Nico was like a really close friend to her. Maybe even her best friend. No, he was something more than even a best friend. Their bond cannot be written into words._

 _"Oh..." She said softly._

 _Nico seemed slightly upset, and if he was miserable, Nico was really good at covering up his emotions._

 _All her life, Reyna had to pretend to be the strong praetor of Camp Jupiter. In the time she was with Nico, she let her cover go, and showed her true self to him. Nico related to her, he understood her._

 _Nico gave Reyna a hug, like a loving sibling's farewell. In that one embrace, Reyna felt so much sadness, so broken, like she lost the most important person in her life. Nico may not be her lover (He was two years younger than her), and rejection from Jason and Percy may have hurt, but this was a whole other level - She lost someone so important to her... Nico..._

 _"I'll see you soon." He whispered. Even when he was two years younger, he was only a centimeter shorter than her._

 _Reyna mournfully nodded. "Goodbye, Nico." She said, her crestfallen eyes cast downwards. "I'll see you soon... Maybe." Reyna spoke the last part in a whisper._

 _"Reyna..." Nico started. "You're like a sister to me. I'll miss you."_

 _Reyna nodded as well, biting her lip, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She couldn't cry - Just like she couldn't cry in front of the rest of Camp Jupiter, she couldn't cry in front of Nico._

 _"Hey." Nico said softly, tossing her a tissue. Where he got the tissue, Reyna had no idea. "I'm really sad too. Don't cry though, Reyna. We're going to meet again soon. I feel it."_

 _Maybe Reyna was overestimating the situation. The two camps started planning programs together, and they started making travel plans as well._

 _"I know... It's just-"_

 _Wordlessly, Nico enveloped her in another hug._

 _"Bye, Nico." Reyna whispered._

 _"Goodbye."_

 _Then he left._

Reyna laughed - a sound full of joy and happiness. She would be able to see Nico again!

She already gone over getting to Camp Half-Blood over and over again in her head, and Reyna kept imagining herself at Camp Half-Blood's beautiful fields and watching the blue skies... It would be magnificent.

Reyna jumped.

One day. All she had to do was wait for Friday to pass by.

Then Saturday will be a day full of reunions.

* * *

"Reyna... Come... Meet me at the Garden of Bacchus."

It was the same dream again.

Reyna woke up, still shocked of her dreams not being plagued by nightmares.

 _Meet me at the Garden of Bacchus._

The words rang through her head loud and clear, like the ringing of a bell.

She had to go to the Garden of Bacchus.

Someone, a woman, was waiting for her.

Reyna quickly got dressed in her purple praetor toga and threw on her cloak around her shoulders.

 _The Garden of Bacchus..._

Her footsteps were muffled by the snow as she stepped outside into the cold, the wind howling at the top of it's lungs and the snow falling down with fiery. She tugged on her hood, covering her face as she faced against the blizzard.

Camp Jupiter has been in this state for a week. It didn't make it any less unpleasant though.

The snow swirled in circles above her head, Reyna saw once, only to be blasted by the force of the strong wind. She never looked up again.

The ground was covered in feet of snow. In the snow storm, they looked like thin sheets of snow and ice, stepping on a bit of snow, only to result to it falling down to an endless pit.

She wondered how Camp Half-Blood was doing. Would they have such weather conditions? Would they treat it the same way Romans would? Reyna would get to find out in after this night.

When Reyna finally reached the Garden of Bacchus, there was a dim light in the rows of winter flowers that survived through the winds and frigid cold.

Reyna took a step closer. Suddenly, she felt a shock of warmth spread across her legs and around her bodies. In this small area, a small light shined, protecting the area from the winter that lay outside.

The stone path was visible under her feet, glowing in the light with golden sparkles and shimmering patterns.

A water fountain nearby was flowing gently, the serene sounds of the tiny waterfall making Reyna want to stay there forever, the water's surface glimmering with hints of blue and green.

The plants were still green, and the flowers were in bloom.

It was beautiful.

"Ah, welcome Reyna. I have been waiting for you."

Aphrodite. Aphrodite was the one waiting for her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter!**

 **Next chapter: (Question 1) Do you want Nico's POV, or do you want to continue Reyna's meeting with Aphrodite?**

 **Also, I didn't just give Nico the growing potion, because the future holds the unknown. It is not known what Nico would be like in the future, so the only option is to go back into the past. Also, Reyna... Well, you'll see. She'll have to encounter some problems from this youth potion thing, and that'll contribute to the story. Not saying anymore.**

 **So tell me what I wrote well, what I didn't do so well, and what I should do in the future! Review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Thanks for reading, readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **SwanDestiny: I decided to pull a Riordan... Thanks, purplicouspolkadot, for the idea. Which means, this chapter's Nico! Some of you voted for this so it's partially okay. And this is partially Reyna's POV. Don't worry though, next chapter will be full Reyna's POV :)**

 **SwanDestiny: Onto the story!**

* * *

One day. One day. One day.

It was the morning of Friday, the sun climbing high into the sky and bathing everything in it's warm, golden, morning glow, filling the air with warmth. The sky was blue (not that it wouldn't be) and there was not a single cloud to be spotted in the sky. Snow was on the ground, sparkling layers of flakes combined into one perfect, flawless scene, like a beautiful white paint was covering everything. It was peaceful... That'll be ruined later.

Normally, on days like these (Which was nearly everyday, but Camp Half Blood has rain one day a week in summer, one day a week in fall, one day in two weeks in winter, and four days a week in spring), Nico would be sulking in the shadow of his cabin, thinking of places to shadow travel too. Maybe he could go to the dark ruins of some place, but Nico didn't have a care for those things at the moment.

Because fo once, the dark, moody son of Hades was excited and happy.

Obviously, it was because of Reyna's return. Reyna brought out the little kid in him - the one who used to like Mythomagic (Nico is still keeping his Hades statue... Except he didn't tell anyone), the one who used to be so innocent, the one who still had Bicana.

Maybe it was because Reyna is like Bicana. A symbol of hope after the death of Nico's sister, one that could bring life back into him.

Minutes were passing by like hours, and Nico tapped his fingers across his frosted windows, impatient for Camp Jupiter to arrive.

"HEY!"

Connor's call woke up the whole camp, or at least the campers that were asleep. They groggily got up, only to see Travis and Connor having the ultimate snow ball fight.

Leo, seeing this joined in, "Captain of the awesome sauce ship is coming aboard!"

"No! You'll melt everything!"

"I'll melt everything... On the other side."

Connor grinned at that. He picked up a clump of snow, making a snow ball, aiming it directly at-

"Ow!" Katie collapsed onto the ground, her eyes narrowing down as she glared at Connor.

"Stoll! You'll pay for that!"

Connor gulped as Katie summoned several vines from the ground, using their leaves to make snowballs.

"I'm sorry Katie... I'm SORRY!"

Katie smirked.

"You are? You better be."

Then her vines rapidly threw snowballs at Connor as he yelped and Travis highfived Katie, a huge grin on his face.

Unfortunately, one of the snowballs the vine threw went off course to hit Annabeth and Percy, who were nearby, kissing under a tree.

Percy broke off from Annabeth, yelling, "Oh... You want to have a SNOWBALL FIGHT?"

Annabeth trailed after him, laughing as a snowball hit him in the face, which then melted into water. Then she leaned in, murmuring a few words to him.

Nico couldn't hear at all what Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear, but soon their smiles pratically gave everything away.

Then Annabeth accidentally hit Will who was walking away from the infirmary. Snowballs veered off course, hitting everyone, and eventually, the whole Camp was in on the battle.

The scenery was no longer serene, and anything but peaceful, but instead a huge snowball fight, the snow now having been stepped on many times. It was a battle field of snowballs, having uneven layers of snow and small spots of brown and green where snow was picked up from.

A faint smile appeared on Nico's face. He remembered when he and Bicana had snowball fights.

An image appeared in his mind of him and Reyna passing snowballs to each other, having a snowball fight on their own with rare smiles lighting up their faces.

Nico was then awakened from his day dream.

"C'mon Nico!" Will shouted, stopping in front of Nico, only to be knocked over by a huge snowball by Percy.

"Water means ice, Will! You had it coming!"

Nico thought about it for a moment, thinking about Reyna, before joining into the snowball fight, grabbing a clump of snow from the ground and making it into two snowballs, throwing them at the other side.

"It's on!"

* * *

"Oh Reyna!" Aphrodite cried out in her shrill voice.

Reyna wanted to walk away... Slowly and stealthily, but Aphrodite was one of the most respected goddesses in Rome. Or new Rome, in this situation. Her son was the one who discovered Ancient Rome, after all.

So, naturally, Reyna had to stay.

"What do you want, Lady Aphrodite?" Reyna said through gritted teeth, trying to resist the urge of pulling her sword on the goddess of "love".

The last time Aphrodite visited her, she told Reyna her heart would be healed by no demigod. It would be opened forever, with no one to heal her wounds.

"Yeah... About the last time, I'm terribly sorry." Aphrodite said in her most apologetic voice.

"What?" Reyna said bitterly. "You're sorry for breaking my heart? Shattering it to pieces, once something so full of hope? You're SORRY for ruining my life?"

Reyna regretted her words instantly. Aphrodite was a goddess, and could kill her right now if she needed to. "Goodbye, life." Reyna thought regretfully.

"No, Reyna." Aphrodite said, still calm and peaceful despite Reyna's words. "Sit down."

So soon enough, Reyna found herself having tea with one of the most important Roman gods in history.

"Look, Reyna. I saw the situation, and it seemed hopeless." Aphrodite said while sipping a cup of steaming hot tea. "But then, I was proved wrong."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. What did Aphrodite mean?

"You had a soulmate, Reyna darling. He was just... away... and..." Aphrodite trailed off, as if not sure how to explain to Reyna the complicated way things worked in her love life. Reyna was even sure how to untie her own knots in this tragic part of her life either.

"Reyna." Aphrodite said, setting down her cup. "The point is, that if you want everything back, if you want hope left in the miserable life you lead now-"

Reyna was ready to kick Aphrodite at the word "miserable life", but then restrained herself. In a way, she was right. She was always alone, always alone no matter how many friends she had because they would always be in on love. Reyna wouldn't. She could hang out with Percy or Annabeth, but they'd spend all their time snuggling close together and smiling at each other like there was nobody else in the world. The only connection she truly felt was towards Nico.

Reyna tuned out the rest of Aphrodite's conversation, except for the last few words.

"So you see, Reyna. You need this youth potion."

If Reyna was too drinking tea, she would've spit it out by now.

Youth potion?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You could pretend you own the Heroes of Olympus (or the Percy Jackson series)...**

 **Rick Riordan: I wrote that series. Both of them.**

 **Annabeth: You're just SwanDestiny in a Rick Riordan costume.**

 **SwanDestiny: -takes off mask- Fine...**

 **Annabeth: Your swan wings gave it away.**

 **SwanDestiny: How do you know if Rick Riordan doesn't have swan wings? Humph.**

 **SwanDestiny: Today we'll see Reyna's choice... What will Reyna choose? Also, to a reply, Reyna has to have the youth potion, because without it, she'll only see *insert love interest name I'm pretty sure you all know* as a little brother. Also, it adds a lot of drama, and you'll see why. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Reyna stared at Aphrodite. A youth potion? A youth potion? Youth. Potion?

Why would she get a youth potion? It made absolutely no sense at all. Why would she even need it?

It's not like she was old. She was 17! Seventeen!

How did she even get the youth potion? How did Aphrodite do that? How?

Dozens of questions sprang up in Reyna's head, swirling around her like a tornado.

Besides the fact that Reyna was utterly confused at why she would need a youth potion, there were other questions of the potion's magical properties.

What was a youth potion supposed to do to her? Make her appear 2 years younger, make her 15 years old? Would it take away two years worth of her memory?

Sometimes Reyna did yearn for some of her memories to be gone, for the burden of those memories to be gone too. Maybe this would take away one of the most devestating ones...

"No..." Reyna shook her head. "I'm supposed to learn from the past two years, not forget them. Then I would also forget Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Camp Half-Blood, the Giant War... and Nico."

Reyna shook her head. She probably looked frozen over, and also really stupid at the moment.

"Youth potion?" Reyna squeaked, finally speaking.

Her composure and posture was long lost by now, and the cold era she held around herself as she did as praetor was now gone. Instead, the other side of her, the vulnerable, miserable side of her was exposed.

"Yes." Aphrodite took another small sip of her tea, as if she gave away youth potions all the time. "Are you sure you don't want this tea? Green Tea is just wonderful."

Reyna shook her head, but reached her hand out to take a chocolate donut. She needed to chew on something. Something that has taste and is real and makes sure this is reality. Reyna bit into a large chunk into her chocolate donut, savoring the flavor of the warm chocolate taste and chewing on the soft donut bread.

Youth potion. She remembered now. Youth potions are supposed to make you two years younger in body, but not emotionally and with memories. At that thought, Reyna was both disappointed and relieved.

It wasn't like she was going to take the potion anyways though... Wouldn't she?

"Still," Reyna thought to herself. "Youth potions are as rare as platinum and gold in the mortal world. Hebe barely mixs up one for anyone, except for worthy heroes or heroines."

There was no longer the taste of the donut in her mouth.

Now, there was only realization.

Reyna stopped. Did this mean she was a "worthy heroine"? Was she really worth this potion, when it could've been given to the greatest heroes of Olympus, Percy or Jason?

This made no sense at all... At most, Reyna was a really helpful ally or friend, not the center of it all.

"No Reyna," Aphrodite said, and Reyna realized with a start that she could read her mind. "The seven shall receive their rewards soon, and us gods will be sending little gifts for the campers. But you Reyna," Aphrodite's gaze pierced Reyna, and she suddenly felt a lot of trust and love blossom in her heart for no reason, making her listen to what Aphrodite had to say. "This'll be the greatest award you'll ever receive."

Reyna hesitated. Was it that the potion, the rare, rare potion was the reward, or will something else come out of it?

Aphrodite smiled, seeing Reyna's opposing thoughts. "You'll see, Reyna. I promise you it'll relieve the stress you're facing now."

Could it possibly be true? Could it take away all the horrible reminders of her past and make her a bright future?

"You'll see." A voice in her head said. "You must take the risk. What is there to lose?"

"My little happiness left." Reyna thought bitterly.

"It's nickname is called the healing potion, Reyna." Aphrodite added.

She gritted her teeth, trying to decide whether or not to go for the potion.

Aphrodite swept out a vial full with a shimmering gold liquid.

"You can choose Reyna."

Reyna bit her lip. Did she dare choose a fate that could possibly lead her to her doom?

"The greatest reward... The greatest reward..."

The words kept rewinding themselves in her head.

She had to do it.

She had to take the risk.

"I would regret it for all my life if I said no." Reyna thought. "I must do this."

Reyna nodded her heads. "I accept, Lady Aphrodite."

A brilliant smile spread across Aphrodite's face.

"Wonderful!"

With her flawless hands, Aphrodite handed the vial to Reyna.

Reyna clutched the vial, feeling the cold cool glass against her hands as she examined the smooth and silky golden liquid inside.

She felt partially healed and somewhat broken. What if it didn't work?

Other than that though, there did happen to be one question she had left.

"Wait." Reyna halted. "How did you manage to get this?"

"The same way we all get our youth potions. From Hebe, the youth goddess."

"Oh."

Reyna looked down, flushed.

Of course Reyna knew that! The question was how Aphrodite managed to get it from her... That was nearly impossible.

She thought about it even more.

It was really hard to get this potion from Hebe. And the thought that Aphrodite got this, knowing that it was completely useless to herself.

That is, she got it to give it to her.

She suddenly felt a deep gratitude towards Aphrodite.

Aphrodite went through all that trouble, probably having to use a lot of persuasion... To give this to her?

A goddess, to give something so valuable to her, a demigod, Reyna, just Reyna...

A soft smile spread across her face, one that she didn't bother hiding.

"Thank you." Reyna murmured as she took the potion and poured it into her tea cup to take a sip.

* * *

 **Update! Yes! Finally!**

 **Okay, here's your task of reviewing today:**

 **1\. Talk about the chapter and what you liked about it, or the story in general.**

 **2\. Give me reasons of why I should be motivated to write this.**

 **Alright, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **Annabeth -tries to calm fangirls down and stop them from dressing up as Rick Riordan-: I swear, if anyone else pretends to be-**

 **Rick Riordan: Hi.**

 **Annabeth: I KNOW IT'S YOU SWANDESTINY! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME GO THROUGH THE TORTURE OF DISCLAIMERS! YOU ARE NOT RICK RIORDAN! YOU DON'T OWN THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS OR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES!**

 **SwanDestiny -takes of Rick Riordan mask #2-: Aww, thanks for doing my work for me An-**

 **Annabeth -poises knife at throat-: No...**

 **SwanDestiny: Fine! Next time I'll bring in... I'll bring in Katie! Just... I'll stop dressing up!**

 **Lesson learned: Never pretend to be Rick Riordan. Never.**

 **SwanDestiny: I got so many reviews last chapter, and I just wanted to thank you guys so much! Also, if you were panicking when I asked you for reasons to be inspired to write this story, I just needed motivation, did you actually think I was going to give up?**

 **Also, Lizzy Dane, your ideas are all... Meh, I mean they're good, but I need something else. I'm using my own ideas, and that's more creative, but if I ever need inspiration I'll turn the readers. Also, thanks! And what are Writers of Olympus?**

 **SwanDestiny: Since you guys love this chapter, less chat, more reading!**

* * *

Nico found himself in front of the grave of Bicana Di Angelo once more, kneeled down and thinking about her.

Camp Half-Blood had a hidden graveyard, beneath the surface of the fields and down a secret passage way, there would be the noble sacrifices demigods made. Usually, bodies and graves would fade into time, meaning they had chosen a new life or their spirit faded away, but it was rarely the latter.

Nico found this grave - Maybe because he was thinking about Bicana so much, sulking in the middle of his miserable, miserable (not so miserable anymore), life when he was 14.

It was night, and the moon seemed clouded and foggy while the stars were unseen in the far distance of the cloudy skies. The usual shine in Camp Half-Blood's beautiful night sky was gone, and in the lake in front of him, Nico saw the waves clashing and churning as the wind howled on the top of it's lungs. On the edge of his sight though, Nico saw a tiny glimmer.

Did it mean anything? Maybe. Did it mean bad news? Probably not, but if it did, just like all the cliche things in life, there would be the shimmer of hope in the big blue sea (Correction: lake. Thrashing, turning lake.), or whatever it was.

Maybe it was what Nico was feeling inside right now - Mourning Bicana's death, his crestfallen eyes staring straight at the grave. The last breaths Bicana took repeated itself in Nico's mind, even though he wasn't there when she died. Died.

His hands reached out to touch the cold stone, staying there for a moment and feeling the engraving beneath his fingers.

 _Here lies Bicana, a great friend, loyal Hunter to Artemis, and the beloved sister of Nico._

Tommorrow, possibly 5 hours from now, Reyna and Camp Jupiter would be coming. Before they did though, Nico just wanted a moment alone - Him, the grave, and the spirit of Bicana.

Nobody could ever replace Bicana in Nico's life. That doesn't mean that nobody could heal the wound he had - alone, with his beloved sister dead. Everyone in Camp Half-Blood gave Nico a warm welcome back to the camp, and his wound was partially healed. Partially.

It didn't mean that he forgot all about Bicana, all the pain and lonliness was gone. It didn't mean someone replaced Bicana in his heart. He loved Bicana with all his heart, and possibly, maybe, a love will be returned to him, healing him. Healing.

"I'm sorry, Bicana-" Nico's voice broke as he ran his fingers across the cold, cold stone. "It was my fault. If I didn't like Mythomagic, you wouldn't have stolen something from Hephaestus's yard, and you wouldn't have died."

"I'm sorry."

Nico sighed, crestfallen eyes looking to the ground.

Should he do it? Should he call on the spirit of Bicana?

"Why not?" Nico thought. "This is my last chance of seeing Bicana and saying goodbye before Camp Jupiter comes. for a month."

So, Nico performed the process of calling on Bicana's spirit, pouring a Sprite into the empty grave as he saw ghostly blue wisp of mist drink it up.

Bicana. Nico looked up to see the figure of Bicana in front of him. It was time to talk to Bicana, one last time before he moved on.

* * *

Reyna was in her bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't sleep.

 _Reyna eyed the golden liquid in her cup, the full, complete, healing potion._

 _What good would this do to her? It would not take away the pain of the past years, but only make her younger in body. How would this help her?_

 _"But Aphrodite went through a lot of trouble to get this... There has to be something that'll come out of this."_

 _Aphrodite stared at her, giving her a soft smile._

 _"Remember Reyna, this may make you only younger by two years in body, it may not take away your past, but it might change your perspective in life."_

 _Reyna raised her tea cup._

 _"And-" Aphrodite cut in, sadly smiling and for once not being girly and giggly._

 _"I'm proud of you. I cursed you years ago, but I'm proud of you for being strong and not let a lack of love get you. Thank you for trusting me, and tolerating my mistake." Aphrodite took a deep breath. "Rarely has someone made me feel like this, like the goddess I should be, unlike the overusing make-up person I am. You, Reyna, has shown us all what true beauty is."_

 _Reyna looked up to stare at Aphrodite's now sparkling green eyes, and felt that deep inside her, a drop of warmth land in her cold puddle, sending ripples of warmth and kindness spread across her. Reyna smiled to herself, trying to conceal it. She had to be strong, like the praetor she was, but in her heart, she now felt warmth and sunlight._

 _Tears started to form in her eyes, but they were tears of happiness. She once may have thought that Aphrodite was not on her side, but she was there all along. Aphrodite_ cared _._

 _"Go on." Aphrodite softly urged._

 _So without any hesitation, Reyna took a sip of the golden liquid to find that it tasted like pure nectar - Like youth and happiness._

 _There was no words to describe the bubbly feeling she was feeling right now as she took another sip. It was as if the world was growing brighter._

 _She trusted Aphrodite. Aphrodite was telling the truth._

 _Reyna felt hope blossom within her. She could be happiness. She could earn the truth. She could heal. Heal._

 _So as Reyna drank down the last of the potion, she felt the greatest she felt in years._

 _Reyna has earned a new perspective on her life._

 _Aphrodite offered Reyna a smile. "When you go to sleep tomorrow, you'll wake up tomorrow and find yourself two years younger in body, but it is your mind that'll change everything. Goodluck, brave heroine."_

 _Aphrodite may not be her godly mother, but right now, Reyna felt like her child. She felt like Aphrodite wanted to pass down every bit of her happiness down to her, Reyna._

 _This was the secret of Aphrodite that Reyna discovered. The true Aphrodite that cared and loved, not just the one that messed up everyone's love life.  
_

 _"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite." She said, curtsying before the goddess before her, deeply touched in a place that even the best of friends had not thawed._

 _And then she left._

Reyna tumbled to one side of her bed, looking at the other side of the room, behind the curtains where Frank was sleeping soundly.

She learned one more thing. The potions will only take effect by the morning, and then, she'll find herself two years younger.

And then, she would leave for Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Yes! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!**

 **I definetely just earned back my motivation to right this. And now there's a cliffhanger for both Nico and Reyna... But they're kind of suckish.**

 **Also, I need this from you guys. Answer these questions in the review:**

 **Question 1: How was the chapter in general? What did you like? How's the story going? (This question is asked everytime)**

 **Question 2: What do you think I should with Nico? And please (cough cough Lizzy Dane cough cough no offense) don't give overflow of answers... You know what? Give your best suggestion. Just that. NOTHING ELSE.**

 **It was so touching to see so many reviews and how much you want me to write this story! Thank you, readers, I love you guys so much!**

 **And with that, Chapter 6 has come to an end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **SwanDestiny: After careful consideration, I brought Katie here to do the disclaimer. You are such a kind girl to do this, Katie, and I want to let you know, even if you're considerded a side character, that I love you. Along with Travis.**

 **Katie: Aww, thanks! (Please don't mention Travis). SwanDestiny doesn't own-**

 **Travis: So do you forgive me for the chocolate bunnies?**

 **Katie -fumes-: NO! OUT! -coughs- Anyways, SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **SwanDestiny: I guess I'll ask Travis next time. That'll be an extra 5 minutes of freedom for you, Katie.**

 **Katie: Don't invite me over whenever Travis around. Never.**

* * *

Nico watched as the ghostly, pale blue wisp of mist that resembles Bicana drank up the McDonald french fries and soda. He watched as the spirit took the form of Bicana's body, and he watched as she sadly smiled at him.

"You know this was my last day before I get reborn, didn't you?" Bicana's soft voice asked.

Nico could only nod. Bicana wanted to spend a year and a half in Elysium before being reborn, and he did know that this was her last day in Elysium, the last day he could call on her, and his last day before Camp Jupiter arrives.

"I'm sorry Bicana." Nico found himself saying.

He shouldn't have relied on Percy to protect Bicana, because he should've done that. He blamed Bicana's death on himself, and blamed himself for not being there for her. She tried getting something for his Mythomagic collection, and in return, she died. Nico felt tears threatening to escape his eyes as he blinked them away, knowing if they falled they wouldn't stop, and Bicana would see him as a vulnerable, broken boy.

But he had to be strong, for himself, Bicana, and possibly Reyna. He couldn't be seen as weak. Gods, he was a son of Hades, and children of the Big Three were supposed to be seen as heroes, not weaklings.

"But you are a hero." A tiny voice said in his head, and Nico found it was a mixture of Bicana's and Reyna's. "You brought the Athena Parthenos to Camp Jupiter with Reyna and Coach Hedge. You prevented a war happening between Greeks and Romans, when a greater war and a greater risk was at stake. Be proud of yourself, Nico."

"Nico... It isn't your fault. Fate planned that day. Don't worry." Bicana's soothing voice rippled through Nico's fears, shattering them for a single moment.

Nico shook his head. "I'm still sorry..." Nico let out a soft smile. "Have a good life reborn, Bicana."

A smile spread through Bicana's ghostly features.

"Goodbye, Nico. I'll always love you. Remember that..." Bicana paused, hesitating for a moment.

"Find something for you, someone who knows you. Live a happy life, Nico. I don't want you to always be in the shadows. I want you to be happy."

Then, Bicana vanished, as well as her grave.

Nico watched as Bicana's grave slowly faded away, and the ghost just collapsed into regular mist again, falling to the ground.

"I want you to be happy." Bicana's words echoed in Nico's head.

 _I want you to be happy..._

* * *

Reyna woke up, feeling excitement she usually didn't show or feel as praetor of New Rome. She threw off her sheets, feeling the refreshing cold hit her, but she didn't care, feeling to giddy to shiver. She got dressed in her usual praetor uniform, brushed her slightly messed up hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and did her usual morning routine, except this time it felt long and lagging, and Reyna couldn't wait to get to Camp Half-Blood.

Reyna's gaze met the mirror's. She was three inches shorter, her eyes looked younger, yet she was still the same. A surge of discouragement ran through her. What if it didn't work? What if this was a trick? A nasty, nasty trick?

"Nonsense." Reyna thought to herself. "Just get to Camp Half-Blood, say hello to Nico, have a good time, and wait on it."

Reyna sighed. She was so excited to see a new sign of hope or life, a new kind of light in her dull, cold life, but she'll have to wait. Her reward wouldn't come that quickly, right?

So, of course Reyna couldn't help but feel disappointed. But it still pointless, after all, what did she expect? Yet, she still couldn't feel slightly discouraged, even when she knew good things couldn't come so quickly. She couldn't get a reward that could possibly change her life yet.

"Stop thinking about it as a reward." Reyna thought. "You don't deserve such things."

"But you do..." A voice in her head spoke. "You were a great ally in the Giant War, and put your trust in the Greek even when Camp Jupiter didn't trust you, even when you were the praetor. You still believed in Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Frank."

Reyna shook her head before heading out the door, ready to leave for Camp Half Blood.

She walked outside, only to meet Frank outside in the Praetor's room outside.

"Hello Frank." Reyna greeted somewhat coldly, still disappointed at the fact the only thing that happened to her was that she became shorter and looked younger.

Frank examined her for a moment, and Reyna wondered somewhat self-consciously if he noticed she became younger. "Did he notice?" Reyna thought, uncomfortably shifting where she was standing.

Then, Frank finally realized he was staring and opened his mouth to apologize, saying, "Sorry... It's just that you look a bit... different."

No kidding.

Reyna sighed for the second time that hour. She really was expecting more, wasn't she?

"Don't forget that we're going to Camp Half-Blood today." Reyna thought to herself. "I have one thing to look forward to."

And now, Camp Jupiter would finally leave.

Considering Reyna was praetor, she woke up 1 hour earlier than everyone else along with Frank, and with Hazel as well, who decided to wake up early due to her being seen as a camp leader and Hazel wanting to see her boyfriend. Jason also woke up, more than excited to see Piper.

Reyna watched a few feet away as Hazel gave Frank what she presumed was a heart warming hug, looking at the love so visible in the pair's eyes. In the background, she felt so cold and distant. Reyna stared down at her feet, shuffling out of her front steps.

There was Jason as well. The boy she thought she once loved was so piped to see his girlfriend, Piper, the one he considerded the most important person in the world, and the one he loved and held on to so dearly, and the one he would do anything for.

Reyna couldn't help but feel a feeling nagging at her, and a tinge of hurt start aching at her heart, seemingly eating up all of her emotions to leave her in the dark of sorrow and envy.

"What is you truly want?" A tiny voice asked in her mind, echoing off and repeating itself over and over again. "What is it you want?" Reyna shuffled away, walking away from Jason and Frank and Hazel, who all harvested a deep love for somebody who loved and cared for them back just as much. What did she want? Maybe, maybe she just wanted someone to care for her.

"That's ridiculous." Reyna thought. "I have friends. I have a lot of people who care for me."

"But do they truly know who you are?" A voice retorted, as Reyna hesitated.

"Nico knows what I've gone through." Reyna admitted to herself. "He sees beyond the cold Praetor of New Rome."

Reyna almost thought about the voice "nodding with satisfaction", but then pinched herself.

Who was she to care about this? She was the praetor, and it was in her, as the praetor of New Rome, to care for the campers and make wise desicions for New Rome, and the last thing to have on her own mind was her own feelings. "But you'll always be left out, won't you?" The voice questioned again. "Where will you find yourself, where would Reyna, not praetor, feel belonged?"

That caught Reyna off guard, and soon enough, everyone awakened and gathered by the stand.

The thoughts will just have to wait. It was time for Reyna to make her speech.

She was observed by some campers, shot looks of confusion as she walked past them and to the wooden stand that was covered with frost. No doubt they noticed something strange, but they probably could not figure it out... Not yet. So, Reyna walked past them cooly, knowing that they'll let it slide.

Reyna didn't know if she wanted to keep it a secret or not. It was, after all, a gift, a rare gift, from Lady Aphrodite. Reyna could've sworn it was Aphrodite, and not Venus, yet she didn't know why.

Maybe, just maybe, this was changing her perspective again.

Reyna placed a bare hand on the frost covering the smooth wood that spread across the stand, ready to make her announcement.

So she's done this plenty of times. She was the praetor, of New Rome.

But has she looked more deeply inside.

What about Reyna?

Ignoring her thoughts, Reyna delivered her speech clearly and loudly.

"I, Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and the proud praetor of New Rome am thrilled to announce that we'll be visiting Camp Half-Blood and staying there for a month." Reyna then moved aside so Frank could say his part of the speech.

"We're here to visit and unite with our allies once more, but most importantly, to see our friends again. We'll be leaving in approximately 20 minutes, so prepare your bags and suitcases, because we're leaving for Camp Half-Blood!"

And 20 minutes later, Reyna found herself well on her way to Camp Half-Blood with a question on her lips.

Was she really Reyna, or simply the praetor of New Rome, nothing more? Which one was she?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **SwanDestiny: Healing is a success for a Reynico story! All that matters is the devotion, loyalty, encouragement of the fans. If there's even only one re-**

 **Travis: SwanDestiny doesn't-**

 **SwanDestiny: -ahem- If there's even only one reader who reviews, follows, and favorites, I will continue-**

 **Travis: Own the Percy Jackson-**

 **SwanDestiny: I will continue on with this story until it is done-**

 **Travis: Or Hero of Olympus series. Disclaimer-**

 **SwanDestiny: Look! I'm trying to make a inspirational, profound speech here! I don't care if you have-**

 **Travis: Disclaimer completed!**

* * *

Nico fidgeted on his once vampire-like bed (Seriously, just because people her children of Hades doesn't mean they aren't vampires!), nervously tapping his fingers against the black granite nightstand.

He didn't even know what he had to be so nervous and jumpy about. It was not at all like his usual self - Cool, cold, and distant. Not jumpy. Not nervous. Not feeling like his heart was running a marathon and then he shadow traveled to Egypt! Hades...

Maybe he was scared. Though he was afraid to admit it, Nico feared that Reyna changed. The girl he considered as a second sister who has almost gone through the same experiences as him would be gone. They were both cold and... away from where everything else was. What if she turned into a happy, bubbly girl? Of course Nico wished the best for her, but then Reyna wouldn't be... Reyna to him anymore. It just wouldn't make sense to him anymore.

And what if she forgot Nico? What if Reyna erased all of her memories of him because she was secretly disgusted with him this whole time?

Then a voice rang clearly in his head. "That couldn't be true, Reyna is the praetor of New Rome. You found her as a true friend. She could've hided from you, and kept to herself. Instead, she chose to become close to you - closer than anyone before."

While the voice did soothe Nico's worries (most of them), he couldn't help but feel like jumping and shaking. Gods, he never was so nervous before. Just an hour ago he was calmed by the sound of Bicana's serene voice, but now, Nico was headed back to reality. Reality equals a possibly changed Reyna.

Nico hand tapped against the granite nightstand even faster, matching the beat of his thumping heart. He could see it now...

What if Reyna turned into a snobby, fashion-victim, Aphrodite-like girl? Nico knew that this was probably the last thing that would happen to Reyna, but he was worried and nervous. Very, very nervous.

"Calm down Nico." A voice repeated in his head. "What do expect from Reyna? Remind yourself of all her feats and accomplishments, and how she acts."

Nico complied to the voice. For starters, Reyna was cold but kind to outsiders. To her circle of friends, she would loosen up a bit, but still feel a bit awkward and still be distant. And then for people who truly understand her, they would only see Reyna. Reyna, not the praetor of New Rome, the strong powerful daugther Bellona who had terrible experiences but fought to survive through them. Reyna was strong. She wouldn't be weakened. It would also be better if she warmed up to everyone a bit... Thought Nico knew from his experiences that it was hard to do that when you think they won't ever know you.

Reyna has done many things too. Gods, she was the praetor of New Rome, and the powerful, mighty daughter of Bellona! "But..." Nico thought, "What did _she_ really do?" In times of danger, she was braved, and lend some of her power to all the demigods and legacies of New Rome. She fought every battle, as hard as it might be to pull through. She survived a horrible past and still wanted to live, despite how many times she may have wanted to give up. And when they went on a quest together to shadow travel with the Athena Parthenos, Reyna took care of him, and made sure that he was well.

But for half of the time, Nico was asleep, so he wouldn't really know what she was doing.

And also, Reyna was the one person he felt comfortable with, and Nico wouldn't be weary of her. She could touch him, a heart-warming feeling, and Nico wouldn't flinch. That was an accoplishment itself - to truly know him. Reyna was the only one who understood every part of him.

"So," The voice plowed on after hearing Nico's thoughts. "What is there to worry about?"

Nico got up from his sprawled position on the bed. There really wasn't anything to be nervous about. Reyna would always be Reyna to him, not some bubbly girl, not the praetor of New Rome, but he would always remember Reyna as the girl he knew her as, and a part of her would always be like that no matter what.

Nico slowly turned the knob, finally seeing the figure of Reyna somewhere in the distant.

And he smiled.

* * *

Reyna turned her head from the conversation she was holding with Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Frank to try and find the Hades cabin, where Nico would be.

She saw a lone figure in the distance - It was Nico, who just came out of his cabin. Nico's eyes traveled around the camp, looking for something... Before his eyes met hers. Reyna blinked for a second, holding the gaze before-

"Reyna?"

Reyna hastily turned around. "Yes?" She asked in what she hoped was a cool tone.

Her mind drifted away again. What was Nico doing?

The corners of Percy's lips were lifted up in a smile. Reyna scowled at his amusement.

"Anyways," Chiron continued on from his conversation. "I think we should have a festival for this reunion, and for our friendship."

"I think we should go to the carnival," Percy announced.

Reyna, Chiron, Annabeth, and Frank's eyebrows all shot up.

"What?" Frank sputtered, "But we can't just _set up_ everything right now! That'll take days! And days!"

Reyna nodded along, agreeing. Even if they could do that, they would only be able to set up a few games. It would be a disappointment to the camp... And to Nico. Reyna looked down regretfully. She wish she could do something for Nico in return for their soothing and understanding friendship...

Reyna's head shot up. She wasn't some guilty friend (or sister in spirit) of Nico right now, gods, she was a praetor! She was supposed to listen!

Though she did hope Nico would be happy...

Reyna pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She needed to see how in Hades Percy is going to set up a carnival in a few hours!

Annabeth's eyes widened and her mouth formed into an "o". Apparently she catched Percy's drift, but was relentlessly shaking her head no.

"We're not going to that carnival, Percy! Gods, there are young demigods here, and they could be in danger in the mortal world-"

Chiron nodded. "Maybe if the young demigods went in groups with at least two experienced people with them, they should be fine. And everybody should go in at least a pair. Then it'll be fine, wouldn't it?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue but then she got a thoughtful, deep look.

"Alright."

Reyna was utterly bewildered. What was this carnival?

As if sensing her confusion, Percy said, "There's a carnival near the camp somewhere, and it's in two days. We could go there for our celebration."

Frank got Percy's idea, saying, "Okay!"

All of their heads then snapped towards Reyna.

Reyna bobbed her head, "It sounds good."

And that was just praetor Reyna speaking. Reyna herself was excited to go the carnival, and excited to see Nico.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Review! I really have nothing to say other than this: Review, follow, and favorite! This story must succeed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **I know it's been awhile. Important note: I will be gone for the next 2-3 weeks! No updates for that amount of time! Sorry for the lack of updates earlier, but what happened happens.**

 **SwanDestiny: Readers, you gotta listen to be for this one. Today, I present to you a new one-shot I wrote! Used To, a Reynico story that is tragic (at the beginning), and of course, a romance between Nico and Reyna. I'd give you the summary... But just go and read it! Please...**

 **SwanDestiny: Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

The chatter in Camp Half-Blood was unusually loud. Well, of course, for once they were going to a carnival, for Zeus's sake and the new demigods won't have to be stuck in camp doing training all day-

"Jason!"

Piper spotted Jason entering the camp with a handful of luggage and a wide smile made it's way across her face. Nico watched as Piper ran up to Jason and pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him straight on the lips. Jason seemed a little flushed, but kissed her back anyways.

Camp Jupiter was here. They were finally, finally here.

"Get a room!" An Ares kid yelled, as Piper and Jason pulled back, but staring at each other like there was nobody else in the world.

Nico felt a slight pain. Love... Nico wasn't sure if he would ever be able to feel lit again when Bicana died, but he felt a new kind of love towards Reyna, a close, brotherly love.

Nico's eyes wandered around the camp. He saw Thalia's tree. And then up ahead, Nico saw Reyna.

"Reyna!" Nico greeted, walking up to Reyna as she saw him too and her eyes lit up and a soft smile tugged at the corner's of her lips.

"Nico," Reyna aknowledged. "It's good to see you're well."

Nico was confused for a second, unsure of why Reyna was acting this way. Then he realized that the Reyna he knew didn't act like that in public.

"Let's go somewhere else," Nico offered.

After they walked into the fields of Camp Half-Blood, Nico noticed that they were truly alone. The sky was full of fluffy white clouds, with a cluster of white clouds covering the sun as the sun's glow tried to break through the clouds. The fields were slightly dimmed, but not dark at all but instead like a shade of a tree. Nico felt like he belonged in this type of world.

Reyna sighed after they were out of sight. "I don't know what's happening..." Reyna murmured, bringing a hand up to her forehead as she shook her head, her eyes fluttering shut.

Nico blinked. "What's wrong?"

Reyna slightly shook. "Could I tell you?" She seemed reluctant, casting her gaze away at the darkened grassy fields, her expression unreadable. It was as if a case of ice enveloped itself around her, making her cold inside and out. Reyna tore her eyes away from the green grass and then looked into Nico's eyes.

"Can I trust you with this?"

Nico felt confusion cloud his senses. Since when did Reyna not trust him? Weren't they always in on everything together? Reyna told him everything to know about her... Did she? Was he missing out on something?

Nico nodded.

Reyna sighed. "It's... Something... Something happened," Reyna said, struggling for the right words. She looked out into the sky, casting her obsidian eyes upward.

Nico raised an eyebrow. What was Reyna keeping from him?

"But it's fine!" Reyna hastily added in. "I... Let's just think of something else."

Nico inwardly shook his head. He'll just give Reyna some space. Something must've happened at Camp Jupiter while he was gone. Maybe he could ask Jason... Or was it more personal? It probably was to get Reyna to not tell him what was going on. As curious as he was though, Nico decided it was best to let Reyna keep to herself for now... Like Nico did for many of his problems.

"Isn't it better to tell the truth?" Nico asked himself. "Isn't what I told Reyna was to let everything else so the burden would no longer be on her shoulders?"

It was true. Nico never felt as free as he did when he spilled everything out to Reyna. It was like the sky was unknowingly resting and relying on him to carry it up, with Nico having to hold up his own world, but when he shared it with Reyna, it was as if the sky flew above to the heavens itself, without Nico needing to carry it anymore.

Yet it was hard to tell some things. Some things were just meant to be kept as secrets.

Nico looked to Reyna. Her eyes seemed more youthful and lighter, for some reason, but they still held the years of experience Reyna painfully went through. What really happened.

And only then, when Nico was staring at Reyna, did he realize he was no longer only one milimeter taller than Reyna. In fact... Reyna looked shorter.

Nico nearly leaped back. "Reyna?" He squeaked. "Why are you shorter now?"

Reyna froze, slowly turning to look at Nico. Nico sensed the tight tension in the air that the two best friends usually had.

"Oh no. Gods no." Nico thought, as if being backed up into the corner of a dead end. He just had to say it, and now Reyna was going to go back to cold praetor-mode and their friendship will be back to square one. Oh no...

Reyna stiffened. Nico winced in response.

"I don't like to talk about it." Reyna said somewhat coldly, though her fingers were twitching and anxiety was barely notable on her face. Nico shrinked back.

Nico was silent, pondering about what Reyna was so worried about. What did happen?

It was like that for a moment, a motionless silence that settled between the two that wasn't tension-thick or comfortable, like the one that usually occured to the two of them.

"So..." Reyna started again. Nico looked at her calmly.

"Do you want to go to the carnival together?" Nico raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"The carnival that we're permitted to go to," Reyna explained patiently. "We decided that we're allowed to go to the mortal carnival as a celebration for uniting our camps. We can go as long as the younger demigods have at least two experienced demigods with them, and that we're in at least groups of two."

Nico nodded. "Sure."

He didn't know what was going on with Reyna, but that could wait. There was a carnival they could attend.

Nico felt excitement bubble up in him, like it used to in his old Mythomagic-adoring self. Only Reyna could make him feel this way.

Something may be going on, but that wasn't important.

The carnival would be loads of fun with Reyna.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Sorry for the late update again! I was on vacation... And I'm going to camp soon as well for the next 2-3 weeks, so no updates for that long. Sorry!**

 **WARNING: NO UPDATES FOR THE NEXT 2-3 WEEKS.**

 **Is that clear now?**

 **Okay.**

 **SwanDestiny: Anyways, I somewhat visited the Empire State building. I say somewhat because I didn't go to the top of what mortals call the ninetieth floor or whatever (PSHHHH), much less Olympus. In fact, I was too scared. What? I'm scared of heights! Also, the line was WAYY too long. I visited other places as well, but I won't reveal them.**

 **SwanDestiny: Sorry about the not-so-good chapter right now. You know, it's not climbatic yet. Nor is it poetic, but Nico finally reunited with Reyna! YAYYY! Let's hope the next chapter that'll be updated in the next 2-3 weeks will be better.**

 **Well, that's it. Leave your reviews, follows, and favorites! And goodbye!**

 **~SwanDestiny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

Reyna bit her lip, lacing her fingers together and clutching her own hands together hard.

She shut tight her eyes. Demigods were giving her weird looks, like they noticed she not only got shorter, but younger. A feeling of clasping her hands really tight starting blocking out every other feeling she felt at the moment, as Reyna tried to erase the thoughts of what happened today. Reyna still remembered Drew sending a look at her before bursting into hysterical giggles, and whispering something to her sister like, "Reyna just isn't pulling off the praetor look anymore." Reyna had to count to ten before bursting out with emotions of either crying or being really, really angry. It was... a strange thing. This never happened to her before. It never did.

The pressure on Reyna's eyes slightly lifted as she calmed down a bit. Maybe Aphrodite's youth potion was really changing her - not on the outside, but on the inside as well. It was bringing back the youth that she lost years ago. What else could it hand to her?

Reyna let go of her hands, letting them fall to the ground and hold on to the soft, dewey grass. Her world was just thrown upside down, in a good and bad way.

The sun was still shining it's usual glow, but Reyna never truly noticed it until now. She never noticed how once the sun would cast a look on the campers, they would light up, even through a tragedy. The sun was like a beacon of light to them, during dark times, because of how it would cast away the shadows, except instead of a literal sun, they saw it as a metaphorical one.

She noticed so many things...

She saw things that she never saw before, like how she never noticed how something could be so soft or how a single word could be so meaningful. Reyna also forgot somethings, as well as remembering shards of her old vision - She forgot about the stress, and the shadows that haunted her mind, if only for a second. Her life was renewed - It was refreshing, and she had to start over.

Like how Reyna never experienced how soft and good the white grains of sand felt under her feet at the lake shore, and how the waves would wash over her toes with that gentle feeling, like the water was washing away her worries for her.

Was this what all people feel sometimes? Was this what she was missing out on?

Because Reyna loved it. The sensation of "the little things" that she was never able to appreciate before, caught up in her own troubles and her veil of darkness. It was as if the potion - and Aphrodite lifted it for her?

Reyna's eyebrows rose as she realized something for the first time. Why was she refering Venus as Aphrodite, in her greek form? Something in her head told her it was because she was in her greek form when she visited her for the second time, but it seemed like something else, another thing that she subconsciously knew about right after she sipped down that potion.

"No matter," Reyna thought. "I could figure it out later. It's not even that important."

What was important, was that Reyna was finally feeling the effects, the wonderful, positive effects that the youth potion was giving her.

But everything came with a price.

Everyone always kept some kind of eye on her, casting her "the look". Like "what happened to you?" in the not-so-nice way. They sent her glances full of confusion, and some people would shake their heads, saying "they never saw that look on her before". Reyna just wanted to shove their flashing eyes away, but she couldn't. What happened to all the friends she made? Why couldn't they understand one little change?

"It's because they don't know you," A voice in Reyna's head darkly commented.

They didn't truly know her. Even if Percy and Annabeth thought that they completely understood Reyna (Reyna knew that they wished they could), everytime she saw them together, laughing, smiling, or even mourning together, it felt like a mental slap to her.

She wished she had someone who could hold her, who could love her, who could understand her. But there was no one.

"The curse may be lifted," A voice reminded her in her head. "But it might be too late. You'll always be alone. Make the best of it."

Yes, make the best of it. What would be the point of it though, if she didn't have anybody to share it with? Someone who knew her, her true intentions, and her true heart?

"Nico understands," A tiny voice rang in her head.

She never told Nico about the curse though. Reyna also didn't tell him about the youth potion.

Maybe when the time was right...

There was an audible sigh, as somebody rose from the grounds and away from the fields, fingers no longer holding on to the earth that was anchoring her to her own place.

And as she walked to the dining pavilon, she never felt so light, yet so alone.

Reyna's mind then drifted back to Nico. Seeing Nico was definitely the highlight of her day, even if he couldn't know the truth... Yet. He was like the only thing keeping her from going insane, with no one being able to see through her cover. He was the one bond that Reyna would choose over the others, as hard as it was to reject them.

"I should be happier." Reyna thought. "A happier praetor."

Was that even possible though? How could she be happy if she knew that she was supposed to do so much work, locked up in her room or office or whatever people wanted to call it, doing paperwork, looking out for New Rome while everyone else outside snuggled up together in pairs, or played board games with each other or something?

"That's it," Reyna thought. "I could be Reyna, and have Nico by my side, but being praetor at the same time..."

It wasn't a possiblity. It was just... impossible.

There was a silence - a terrible silence in her head, like the sound of the earth before a thunderstorm. It was also like listening to the earth, to something, anything, for a heartbeat, but finding nothing. It's the crushing disappointment, and the rush of everything Reyna thought she moved on from crashing back down on her like a tidal wave.

Just... Nothing... Nothing left there for you. Nothing.

"Hey," A soft voice sounding like Nico's whispered into her head. "Cheer up. This counts as your vacation. This is your Reyna-time. Are you going to use it pondering about the misery, or are you going to use it for the best? Open up. Tell me. You can tell me anything."

Reyna's eyes crinkled with a more innocent meaning as she reached the pavilon, after hearing Nico's reassuring voice in her head again. Yes, she could make it through this problem. Through the war, she found peace. Through this drama, she'll find an answer.

"I wish I could tell you everything, Nico." Reyna thought, thinking back to the time when Nico and her were alone, and he told her it was better to confess than hold a burden alone. She told him everything, except for the curse. "I swear on the River Styx... Just not right now."

And she will do that.

* * *

Nico could tell something was wrong with Reyna, and he intended to find out why.

As Reyna scanned her eyes through the crowd, looking for a place to sit she found his eyes and lit up, yet there was a shadow looming behind the light in her eyes, like how the twilight would come after the day.

It almost looked like Reyna was torn between two sides, Nico thought to himself. One side of a mountain would be the hard climb up, fighting all the troubles and the worries and the other side of the mountain would be like a slide, leading you down to a peaceful life as you looked around and absorbed all the new scenes. No... It wasn't like a mountain, because both sides of the mountains weren't bad. Something else was overtaking Reyna, and Nico had no idea what it was.

"Don't you remember when you were sitting next to Reyna and the Athena Parthenos, when you both spilled out all of your lives?" A small voice asked. "Don't you?"

It felt like a lifetime ago, when it was only a few months or so. He remembered groaning at the thought about how his own advice applied to him as well, watching his hand and skin flickering on and off, like a light switch. Then he told Reyna everything. Every detail of his life, from the death of his mother to moving to Lotus Casino and staying there for over 50 years or so, even when it felt like a few months, with sleeping every few weeks or so, blind to the rapidly moving colors outside of the changing world...

Nico shook his head, clearing the thought in his head. Maybe it was after that, at some point he became so invested in Mythomagic. Mythomagic was basically his life, back then. He was happy, oblivious to the turn his path was about to take and his true past and identity.

Then Percy came.

He recalled seeing Annabeth fall off the cliff, not knowing what was happening as Percy's eyes widened with shock, disbelief, and defeat. He also asked a very red and worried Percy if Annabeth was his girlfriend. All he knows now that she was his love now.

He fell for Percy because he was his idol then. He admired him so much. Nico was flushed when he told Reyna this. Reyna just cracked a small smile, a geuine smile for the first time. Nico felt some part of him lift up at the sight of that smile. He always felt so alone... Now there was somebody to carry the burden with him.

Nico didn't remember telling the rest of the story, but it only felt like a cool silence to him, with misty clouds and the soft padding of their feet, as if the story unraveled the rest of itself on it's own. It didn't, because Nico told her it all, but it felt like it to him.

After that, they became increasingly closer by the second. They became best friends. The only people who knew each other, and find each other hiding in the dark and take the other's hand to light up his or her world again. Their world.

Nico shook his head. So what did Reyna not mention? He cast his eye up to the sky.

"You could tell me anything, you know."

Nico looked around, looking at the food at the dining pavilon. Today for dinner the nymphs made a huge buffet for Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter, and just seeing the food chased his thoughts away temporarily and made him drool. Nico raced over there and grabbed a plate, his eyes scanning the delicious looking combinations (Tacos!).

He could eat for now, and think about it later right?

And now wasn't the time to worry anyways.

Anyways, tomorrow did happen to be the carnivals. And carnivals were supposed to be fun.

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: I'm not a guy, but I like food too! Dinner is ready... Yay. As long as it's good food. Also a yay for ten chapters! And, the plot barely started. This isn't an all happy happy drama story. There's also adventure... How many more chapters until that happens? I don't know.\**

 **SwanDestiny: Back from math camp! YAY! The food was good, the classes were boring but some were okay, and so many friends... There's just one person I'm not going to miss. Camp life would've been so much without this person. Well, I haven't updated in a long time - I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **SwanDestiny: Usual procedure: Review, review, and review! Follow and Favorite if you haven't already, and a new thing to: Check out all my works as well! I wrote a lot of Percy Jackson/Heroes Of Olympus fanfiction, as well as my newest one-shot: Used To, for all of you Reynico supporters! It's kind of tragic at the beginning, but it's romantic and fluffy - I read it myself, and I'm just like: I'm getting that good? Really? It's not as good as the story that inspired me to write it (Talked about it in the last chapter's ending A/N) but I'm getting better at this writing thing.**

 **SwanDestiny: I think this chapter is a real improvement compared to the other slightly rushed ones! Sorry about those ones... It'll get better, I promise you!**

 **SwanDestiny: One last thing to - I wrote a Reynico song! It's on my profile, so be sure to check that out!**

 **Bye guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **SCHOOL STARTED!**

 **And sadly, that means less updates. Hmm... Most of the time, I'll say an update a week, alright? Maybe even more if we're all lucky. Sometimes though, things can be sad and there'll be no updates for awhile... But that's the new schedule.**

 **School isn't too bad though. It's alright... I guess. I still need to make new friends though. Yippee.**

 **Anyways, welcome to Healing, chapter 11! Time for the carnival!**

* * *

There were excited whispers among everyone in Camp Half-Blood, spreading through each cabin and hill like a wildfire - After all, who wouldn't be excited to go to a carnival? A _mortal_ carnival? It was a place they were foribidden to go to since they discovered they were demigods, but now, they got to be normal for two days like any mortal, and experience the fun in a festival they never were able to before.

Nico found himself returning to his 11 year-old self more often than not now. What he could've seen as a _way-too_ happy carnival with _way-too_ cheery lights with _nobody_ to go with, Nico would be sulking in his cabin at that point. But now, he did have _somebody_ to go with, and he was actually _excited_ for the carnival and it's bouncy music and the rides and the games and _everything_!

He could feel the pulse of the jubilation radiating from the camp in the ground as campers grabbed each other's hands, finding themselves in groups of four or more. Nico watched from a distance as Percy and Annabeth shrugged and sent dazzling smiles at each other like there was nobody else in the world, before choosing a group to chaperone. Jason and Piper were running across the vibrant green fields hand in hand, laughing and shouting and sprinting around until they fell on top of each other, their faces lit up and brighter than the sun. Frank and Hazel were snuggled up with each other, with Frank probably thinking about winning a carnival bear for Hazel as they randomly chose a group to look over. Leo, who was back about two weeks ago with a new girl present, Calypso, were talking with Leo trying to explain to Calypso what a carnival was. Everyone who was involved personally with the prophecy seemed to have someone with them. Except for Nico and Reyna.

"It's alright," A soft voice in his head said. "At least you're not in the dark anymore. Stay here, outside as long as you want. As long as you need to."

Nico shook the thought out of his head. He didn't have to think about dark thoughts anymore. They were going to the carnival in a few hours!

Somehow, looking at all the lovey-dovey couples in the camp didn't make him feel as excited as before. They would go to the carnival together, closer than a brother and sister.

A brother and a sister...

The thought lingered in his head like a memory from the past. Which it was.

"Come on everybody! Get into your groups! Younger demigods with no experiences, make sure to have two experienced demigods with you and four others with you. I don't care if you have fun or not, so go away now. Shoo," Dionysus made shooing gestures, like sweeping hands that broke through Nico's barrier between his thoughts and reality. Nico instantly sat upright, used to having to shadow travel quickly from his quest with Reyna to deliver the Athena Parthenos.

But he didn't have to shadow travel this time, there was no Athena Parthenos, Coach Hedge was with Mellie somewhere, and instead of facing danger, he was going to a carnival with Reyna.

This couldn't be too bad, right?

It seemed like everyone took over a group, and as Leo and Calypso decided to watch over the few very young demigods at camp, they tugged at Calypso's blouse and asked her where her "pretty dress" went and pestered her with questions about immortality. Calypso seemed a little dislodged and uncomfortable by this, but answered them never less while Leo vied for the attention instead. The sight was enough to make him crack a smile.

"Hey," A voice said, making Nico snap his head in the direction of where the familiar voice came from. Reyna shot him a small smile, standing with him, watching from a distance as all the young groups of demigods were claimed by the older demigods. Soon, along with 8 other pairs of demigods, they didn't have anyone to chaperone.

"You know," Reyna started out quietly as Nico raised an eyebrow. She barely said the words 'you know' around him anymore, having spilled _all_ of her secrets to him.

"I..."

"Sometimes you can look into the crowd of happiness and peace, and feel left out?" Nico supplied as Reyna emotionlessly cast her eyes to the sky. "It's alright. We've got each other."

Reyna stared up at the constellations for a few more second before her eyes returned back to the earth. "...Yeah," She said, hesitating.

"You hesitated."

Reyna's mouth opened, "I didn't!"

"Are you keeping secrets from me?" Nico teasingly asked, laughing as Reyna's jaw flew open and she stuttered.

"...No!"

Then Reyna sent him a look. If Nico looked closer, he could've saw it seemed anguished, and that she _did_ want to tell him something, but she was wondering if it was right to tell him now. Nico wasn't observant enough this time to catch the look in her eyes.

Instead, Nico gave her a smile and dragged her along the moving mass of people heading to the carnival.

* * *

"I hate this music," Reyna heard Nico muttered as they entered the carnival, and the music playing filled their ears. The only words that could really describe the tune was... Bouncy. And exciting. Carnival-like. In Nico's words, it would've been creepy.

Reyna laughed, playfully punching his arm. "Lighten up, Nico. Music won't always go your way."

As they wandered around the green fields decorated with banners and flickering gold and red lights, Reyna laughed and smiled more than she ever did alone in Camp Jupiter, locked up in her room doing "paperwork".

"Have some fun," She recalled Jason telling her. "That paperwork is _optional_. Come out and do something rather than arrange something."

That was before she got the youth potion. That was before Venus or Aphrodite visited her.

"Could I have done this without the potion?" Reyna pondered about the topic. Her thoughts turned to it once in awhile, but she never really thought about it. "Could I have been this happy without two years worth of youth? What is the potion really there for?"

"Those thoughts can wait," A new, melodic voice echoed in her head.

Reyna chose to obey the voice. She could have some fun right now, couldn't she?

Nico and Reyna didn't know what to do, so instead they looped around the amusement park, looking for something to do. They passed a few "shoot the rubber ducks!" booths, and some other things they didn't really pay attention to or cared about.

Reyna felt like they've been doing this for an hour.

"Look!" Reyna pointed to a rollercoaster to the left. "Do you want to go?"

Nico shrugged. "Amusement park rides get less exciting when you fight zombies."

A parent gave Nico a look before guiding her children away from them.

"Next time, you should whisper about... Things."

Nico nodded. "Yeah,"

Reyna examined him for a moment. He wouldn't be suspecting it. Not at all...

"Come on!"

Reyna grabbed Nico's hand and ran to the rollercoaster entry, pulling a dazed, stunned, and stumbling Nico behind her.

So there were no monsters so far. They were in a place full of the gathering of many, many mortals. Who said they shouldn't ride a rollercoaster?

* * *

 **SwanDestiny: Finally, we're at the carnival! And finally, I wrote this chapter.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! These are my questions for you guys:**

 **What is the most humorous part about this chapter? Wait... There's basically only one thing funny about this. Oh whatever. Tell me what it was anyways!**

 **What is the part of this chapter that makes you go like: "Nico, you idiot!"?**

 **And tell me why you are so excited for the next chapter! Go go go!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **Though this is no highschool AU story, it isn't going to be an "only drama" story, 'cause I got a lot more up my sleeve. This story is far from over. Just remember that...**

 **Sorry I'm a few days late on updating, but this longer chapter will make it up to you!**

 **Chapter 12 of Healing!**

* * *

It seemed to be the first day for many demigods in which they get to be normal kids, and go to a carnival like any other normal kid out there too.

Normally, they would be warned of the dangers of being outside in the mortal world without any protection from monsters. Chiron (and a reluctant Dionysus) made an exception this time, because the demigods just faced the hardships and troubles of two wars with not much time apart from both of the wars. The gods and goddesses even agreed that the demigods who fought hard in the war should have at least a few days to feel like nothing ever happened, be truly happy, and appreciate a normal life, even if it lasted for two days.

Both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter could be found wandering in a carnival in Manhatten. The afternoon sun seemed to sear through the buildings and the very ground of the city, while the air was dry and seemingly crackling with electricity.

How ice cream would do a beautiful favor to Nico and Reyna right now.

Reyna huffed under her breath, feeling the strain of her muscles as she tried to make her way to the line of the rollercoaster that caught her eye. Normally, just walking wouldn't cause her much trouble, except this time she was pulling what appeared to be a very innocent Nico behind her, as he whined about how Yeah right. Dragging Nico's weight took some work and effort too, even if it looked like she was harrassing him. Which she wasn't.

It seemed like an hour since Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter both arrived at the amusement park and their huge group seemed to split apart like a chain of flowers that were tied together too loosely. They all went their seperate ways, with the demigods all looking at awe of where they were forbidden to go to. Nico and Reyna just happened to be at the most thrilling, scariest roller coaster at the park.

"Nooooooo," Nico stretched out the syllable in 'no', trying to pull back against the force that was Reyna pulling him to his 'doom'.

Ha. Like some height and thrills could kill Nico.

Nico was on the Argo II, which happened to be flying much, much higher than the rollercoaster. And it's not like Nico hasn't been on the brink of death before. What was there to worry about?

"Nope," Reyna puffed out, leaning with a lot of effort to bring Nico in the direction of the rollercoaster. "You," Reyna heaved in a breath, "Are," Another breath, "Coming with me!"

Reyna slowly brought Nico's body tumbling towards the rollercoaster line... By a few inches. Nico then grinned at her trying to pull him away, and let go of her hand, making her go tumbling to the ground with a yelp. She felt her skin bump into the concrete, feeling the burning pavement beneath her body before the pain went away. It was nothing compared the pain she faced before, anyways. With a deep breath, Reyna shakily stood up again.

Reyna yelped as an image flashed across her mind. It was a fire burning, spreading across the whole house. The voices. The whispers. One that drove her father to madness.

 _"I have to get out of here," A young girl thought as she looked at what once was her devestated home. "The fire is everywhere."_

 _Her dad was long gone now. She saw him whispering to himself as he walked along the house, talking about spirits and dark ghosts. He never cared for her or her sister, always hysterical and being crazy. He was gone, and the house was going to be gone soon too._

 _"Hylla!"_

 _The girl's eyes searched for an escape, and found her sister waving at her, standing in front of the exit._

 _"Reyna!"_

Reyna's eyes flew open, as if from a nightmare. How long were her eyes closed? How long was she holding her breath?

Reyna took a breath, her lips quivering from the memory. Her memories came back to haunt her again... Reyna closed her eyes shut as she slowly stood up, as if her past was weighing her down.

Nico peered at Reyna and her groaning body as she slightly struggled to get up from the ground, worry and fear shining on his face. It probably looked to him as if he accidentally badly injured her, and now she was fighting to stand up because she broke her leg or something like that.

"Reyna! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

Nico took one of Reyna's hand, keeping a firm hold on it as he helped her up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Nico then closed his eyes, as if thinking "Gods no..." to himself.

Reyna took a few calming breaths, her pain and the memories washing away as she held onto the warmth of Nico's hand. It was like a bright, white, light shimmering in the sky and shrinking down her fears of the past to the size of an ant. Somehow, she felt a tingling sensation at his touch, as if it were healing her.

"It's okay, Nico." Reyna found herself answering. "I'm... I'm fine. I've been through worse."

Nico gave her one last look over. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, we might want to go back to Camp Half-Blood if you're hurt..."

Memories can hurt more than anything else, as Reyna discovered before. Feeling can overwhelm someone both physically and emotionally. Her memories would always be like a stab to her heart, or a dose of poison overcoming her senses and body. Lately though, her memories wouldn't personally come and haunt her. In fact, this was the first time she had a flashback since she drank the youth potion.

"Apparently, the youth potion offers more than youth," Reyna thought for the tenth time or so.

Reyna turned her gaze at Nico. Go back to Camp Half-Blood? She was doing alright. Unless...

"Nico!" Reyna scolded Nico as he cowered behind a sign they were next to, with Reyna seemingly forgetting everything that visited her a couple of minutes ago.

"You're just doing this so you don't have to go on the rollercoaster!"

"I-I'm not scared of it!" Nico shot back, but Reyna swore that his eyes grew to the size of saucers as they scanned the ride.

Reyna sighed. "Really Nico, there's nothing to be afraid of. And you owe me for 'hurting me', okay?"

That seemed to get to Nico. He sighed, leaving his hiding post from the sign that jubilantly read, "Happy, happy carnival!" and grudgingly agreed to her terms.

Reyna was satisfied with this, and took Nico's hand, a jolt of warmth going up her arm at his touch. The tingling feeling never left as they walked to the rollercoaster, hand in hand, as the best of friends.

* * *

Nico gulped as they he realized they he and Reyna were the first ones standing for the next turn of the rollercoaster, "Goddess of War".

"You know," Reyna casually said, leaning against the railing of the very high heights of the rollercoaster. "I really like the name of this rollercoaster."

Nico rolled his eyes, but it didn't make him less jittery. As he looked down, he saw the ground what seemed like thousands of feet below them, and his vision blurred. The people looked like daisies, and the daisies looked like tiny small white and pink dots.

So maybe he was exaggerating. So what? Nico was a son of Hades, and he was born to be afraid of heights, unless if he was a very, very brave demigod. How did he survive on the Argo II then? He trusted that warship built by Leo, but he didn't trust this rollercoaster.

The floorboards seemed to creak everytime he moved up a step, even though they weren't made out of wood. Everytime he was anxiously waiting for the line to move up, clutching the railing so hard that his knuckles were white, he would imagine the stairs slowly falling out of the sky and people crashing down onto the ground. Then, the ground would be swallowed up by the sky again, and they would be falling forever. "I swear," Nico thought. "Roller coasters are trying to kill us. Can't we have a ground rollercoaster? What's wrong with that?"

So maybe Nico's fear was a bit irrational. Reyna would claim it really was, but Nico would say in his defense, Zeus didn't really want him up in the sky.

"I shouldn't be up here," Nico grumbled to himself, willing himself not to look down.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Zeus greatly appreciates your efforts. Now stop being cowardly."

Nico stared off into Reyna's oblivion eyes for a second. How does she recover so quickly when she was hurt? How could she act this way when she seemed so hurt half an hour ago?

Reyna shrinked down at his studying gaze, looking self-concious. "Is... Is something wrong?"

Nico snapped back to reality, his eyes darting away from the pools of black. "No... It's fine."

"Passengers, only exit the cart when the ride fully stopped. We hope you enjoyed the ride!" A monotone female voice suddenly boomed from the speakers.

"Stash away all belongings in the storage boxes, and then enter the cart, two people per cart. Buckle your seatbelt, and a bar will be lowered over you. The Goddess of War will soon be ready to take off."

Reyna grinned at Nico while he stared off into the distance, hoping his "irrational fear of heights" or Zeus wouldn't kill him.

"Come on!" Reyna said as she tugged Nico through the opening gates and into the rollercoaster of the "Goddess of War".


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. How many times do I have to say this?**

* * *

Nico nervously looked down at the seatbelt strapped down in front of him, and then glanced at that heavy metal bar that lowered itself in front of Nico. This was enough protection, right? He quickly peeked a glance down at the tracks below him (They didn't look that stable to him...) and how high he was. Great.

Reyna grinned at his nervousness, laughing to herself as she watched Nico check every single thing on the rollercoaster to make sure it was safe. Nico just sent her a glare.

"How would you like to fall to a pitiable death? Huh?"

"You flew miles above the Earth, Nico," Reyna deadpanned. "What's the difference?"

Nico looked down to his seatbelt again and heard Reyna sigh in the background as she noticed him checking the cart all over again. "It's fine, Nico, trust me."

With a sigh Nico leaned back in his seat. "Buckle your seatbelts and lower the bar for safety. Fight for your lives on the Goddess of War!" A voice projected itself over the roller coaster. Where Reyna was smiling, Nico was sweating.

"Are you sure this safe?" Nico squeaked.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, Nico!"

The cart started moving as Nico, startled, bounced up in his seat. The cart started to advance up towards the first drop, which was at a 30 degree angle drop. Nico started breathing faster, panicking and gasping for breaths. "Breath," Nico tried reminding himself. "Breath." But instead, the cart just started going on the tracks faster, and much, much faster than it looked when Nico was watching the roller coaster do "the climb".

Reyna, seeing Nico's scared and doubtful face put a reassuring hand on top of his own, giving him a small smile.

A warmth Nico never felt before, not even from Bicana or Reyna in the past spread across his hand and all along his body as he looked to the roller coaster, no longer afraid.

"Wait," Nico thought. "Why am I so afraid of heights anyways? It doesn't really matter anyways. Falling without any pegasus to save you - that's the problem."

Really, he was afraid of heights over nothing. How many times did he see noble demigods fall from the sky and use their powers, or have friends save them? And if he actually did die falling from heights after all the battles he's been through - he really deserves to die then, right?

And why would Zeus want to zap him after all he's done for the gods? Sure, he hasn't done as much as the prophesized seven, but he did help a lot - with Reyna as well. He shadow-traveled across the world with the Athena Parthenos while Reyna defended it while he was "peacefully sleeping". They brought it to Camp Jupiter then, and managed to reunite both of the camps. Zeus wouldn't want to throw him out of the sky for that.

Feeling at ease, Nico loosened his grip on the metal bar in front of him, but not removing his hand from Reyna's. It was as if a single touch from her was able to soothe his unreasonable fears, and bring the best out of him.

Nico studied Reyna's hand, the warmth radiating from it still tingling above Nico's hand. They held hands before, to comfort each other or whether they were sharing a tender moment. But never before did it make Nico this warm just from Reyna touching him. Usually, it would only make him comforted, but Reyna's words would do most of the work. So why was this suddenly so different?...

Reyna seeing that Nico was staring at her hand took it away, to Nico's slight disappointment, and instead gripped the metal bar since they were only a few seconds away from zooming down the roller coaster.

"Still scared?" She teased, shooting him a smile.

Nico shook his head. It was the truth.

Even though he wasn't scared anymore, it didn't help when he constantly felt like he was going to fall out of the cart, but the roller coaster seemed a lot less threatening after Reyna went through it with him.

* * *

Reyna was holding onto the roller coaster bar so hard, but not because she was afraid, but because of the thrill.

The thrill of being on a rollercoaster meant so much more to Reyna than it did to mortals. It was like flying - except without monsters chasing after you. It was like a quest - without being in actual danger. It was being a regular mortal, who only knows the true excitement of a roller coaster.

Reyna closed her eyes, imagining the wind whipping through her hair and being slightly daring to hold her hands up in the air (but not enough to say "Woohoo!"), though she quickly brought them down, feeling like her arms were going to fall out on the upside down parts. She remembered how fast they were going as if she were still on the Goddess of War. The ride felt so ferocious - yet so different from the quests Reyna has been on before. It was a completely new kind of feeling.

To be honest, Reyna never rode a roller coaster in her life up until this point. And it was one of the best feelings in the world... Like being free.

Of course, there was one feeling that could compare...

"Stop it!" Reyna cursed herself, blushing as she took her backpack from the cubby that was there for holding everybody's stuff while they were on a ride. "Don't bring up that!"

Reyna spared a quick, unnoticeable glance at Nico before sighing in relief that he didn't see her blush. She proceeded hurrying along the steps down the roller coaster, not bothering waiting for Nico.

"Hey! My backpack is heavier than yours, you know?" Nico shouted, but Reyna ignored him.

The roller coaster wasn't all ride and fun. Ever since she placed her hand on top of Nico's, she had an urge the whole ride to hold Nico's hand again. "No... Don't think about it. Please," Reyna pleaded to her mind. "Please..."

Yet, the warmth of Nico's closeness kept on haunting her mind. The coziness she felt when Nico when Nico helped her up when she fell onto the pavement along with the burning pain of memories, like a fire encircling Reyna, trapping her so she couldn't escape. Nico was like the tide of water that washed it away... Water? No, that was Percy's element. Maybe he was like the thunder that struck down all of her enemies when she was in desperate need of help... Thunder? That was... Jason.

What was happening? Reyna shook her head. What was going on with her mind? "Gods... What is this?"

"This feeling feels so familiar," Reyna pondered on the situation, muttering the words to herself. "Yet... so foreign."

Reyna looked out to the setting sun, sighging to herself. "How cliche," Reyna thought miserably. "Me being so confused about something, looking out to the beautiful sunset, thinking about all my problems."

"What's old and new?" A voice asked behind her. Reyna spun around, knowing that it was Nico, yet surprised to hear him speak.

Nico smirked. "You abandonded me, remember?" Nico then took a step closer, leaning onto a wall.

Reyna felt the heat rise to her cheeks, though Nico probably thought it was because she was embarrassed she left her best friend behind.

"Yeah," Reyna said quietly.

Nico's eyes darted away for a second, before staring back at her again. "What was he doing?" Reyna thought. This time, his stare was like being caught on a survelliance camera for stealing a priceless diamond. Reyna felt a bead of cold sweat form on the top of her head. What did she do this time?

"You're not telling me something."

Of course she wasn't telling him something! First of all, he thought she shared every piece of her life with him, but she hid the story of the curse from him. Secondly, she didn't tell him about the youth potion, all the effects it was having on her, and every worry and doubt she had about Venus (Or Aphrodite). And third of all... Was she actually developing feelings for Nico outside of the sisterly-love boundery (Reyna refused to admit it)?

Reyna quickly looked down. "Just thinking about how we can be safe when there are still monsters out there..."

How wrong she was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **Dear Haters...**

 **Yes, I know Nico is gay. I just don't cherish the idea of people being gay, but I don't mean to be fully against it. I mean, if you like a person for who they are, not what they are, that's what really counts, right? And I might understand this when I'm older. But anyways, this is a REYNICO story. If you don't expect Nico to not be gay at one point (Still what's inside that counts!), then GO AWAY. Thank you for your cooperation.**

 **Anyways, I know you're all getting really excited about Reynico finally happening! Well, it'll happen eventually. Maybe I should do an accidental kiss? Sure, whatever.**

* * *

It was the second day of the carnival, with the sun perched up in the middle of the sky, waiting for the crowd to fill into the amusement park. And then, finally, evrybody started filling in. Day two of the carnival has started.

Nico and Reyna were back in a somber mood ever since after the first day of the carnival, though nobody could figure out why. Jason claimed that Reyna would bury herself in paperwork and her duties as a praetor even more then she used to ever since the two camps parted. Frank shyly said that Reyna always seemed kind of cold, and would barely aknowledge him while they were working together. And Hazel noted that Reyna seemed a lot different ever since the day before their trip to Camp Half-Blood.

The demigods of Camp Half-Blood seemed to notice something too. Nico, while being outside more and making conversation with more people seemed to have a new air of misery surrounding him.

Percy tried defending his friend: "Well, yeah, Nico really isn't that much of a creepy guy anymore! Look, he's outside more! And he's more miserable and lonely than before for reasons I don't know... Yeah, Nico's being creepy."

Annabeth just sighed. "Nico seems better than before, but worse after the war as well. Was it when Camp Jupiter left?"

Leo shook his head. "The dude's just scary. Don't ask me."

Piper was geuinely concerned. "Did something happen during the war that we don't know about?"

The seven seemed shocked and surprised and how much lighter Reyna and Nico seemed after their camps reunited - and how shocked and surprised they were when they went back to being... Normal.

Reyna was walking alongside Nico, her head hanging low as she counted the steps she took ever since she stepped foot into the park. "Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three..."

And for some reason, Nico seemed a bit out of the ordinary too.

"Or it's just me," Reyna thought, her heart bouncing a bit when she thought about Nico. Since when did she started feeling this way towards him?

"It felt like I didn't feel this way for a long time," Reyna mused, though trying to distract herself from thinking about it. "I became praetor 2 years ago, since we've worked together to locate Mount Othrys. I found a way, after one long journey to find it. I planned with Jason, preparing for the war ahead of us, finding things we'll need... We worked so hard we were named the new praetors,"

"Strange... That Aphrodite's youth potion would take me back 2 years, when I first begun having feelings for... Jason." Reyna's train of thought was interrupted by Nico's spoken-out-loud thought.

"You know, thing have been... Nevermind," Nico ducked his head away when Reyna turned to look at him.

"Awkward?" Reyna supplied.

"...Yeah, I guess you can say that," Nico said.

The two stared at the ground for a moment before exchanging looks simaltaneously, only to quickly look back down with very red cheeks.

"Let's... Try to be normal, okay?" Nico nervously asked, knowing that he's the one making most of the conversation. That must be awkward.

Reyna sent him a tight-lipped smile. "You know, things might be a bit better if you weren't such a coward to go on more rides,"

Now that was a good little lie. She was scared too - scared that her feeling would rise to the surface whenever she was next to Nico.

Why did she have to like Nico anyways? Their friendship has always been amazing already, was it not? Now these new discovered feelings had to go and ruin everything...

No, these didn't have to be real feelings, didn't they? Perhaps they were just a phase. A phase... Yeah, just a phase! Nothing more than a stage of their friendship. Before they knew it, they would be back to just friends. Just friends.

Just friends. How the word sounded so comforting to Reyna. Though Venus or Aphrodite lifted the curse from her and presented her a youth potion, a new start, it seems like the weight of the curse could never be lifted from her shoulders. She would always be haunted by what could possibly be Jason's or Percy's love. What would it be like for them to swear that they loved her? And what would it feel like if she told them she would protect one of them forever, and then Jason or Percy would whisper the same thing to her? It felt like she could never love again. That was why the term "just friends" seemed like a warm and cool day to her. It wasn't too hot it would burn her, and it wasn't too cold it would freeze her.

Nico looked at her with worry. "Reyna, you aren't mad at me, are you?"

'Mad at you? Hardly,' "Nope, not at all. You know, I think we should get some lunch."

Nico patted her shoulder, giving her bursts of warmth and cool chills at his touch at the same time. "That's my Reyna." He said, giving her a half-hearted smile.

Because what Reyna didn't know was that Nico was going through the same 'phase' as her.

* * *

"I don't have any feelings for Reyna, it's just... something." Nico thought.

Of course, if Nico knew what something was it would be a whole other definition for his sentence. Something just meant something Nico was going to temporarily feel, and in no time at all he would be back to being best friends with Reyna.

Sounds simple enough. Too bad it isn't that way at all.

"Food," Nico thought, looking at a food booth set up near his conflicted self, "Food is what I need right now to take my thoughts off this... something."

The aroma of grilled meats, spices, cheese, bread, and french fries drifted to Nico's nose as he inhaled it all, almost forgetting everything about his dilemma. Food! Who wouldn't want it? Nico could already imagine chewing a grilled cheese sandwhich, or munching on some chicken tenders... He really needed this food, even if the world had better plates than this.

Nico looked up. Sure enough, the sun was pretty high up and Nico only looked for a few seconds before his eyes flew back down to the ground, blinking the blinding flashes of gold before they disappeared. "Apollo's up there somewhere..." Somehow, the thought was shoved to the back of his mind as he set his eyes on an ice cream truck, annoying as the tune it's playing is.

"Food!" Nico cried out, like it was the one moment he was waiting for after the war was over. "It's food Reyna, food!"

Reyna rolled her eyes, though there was an uncertain look to her. "Wait, are you not convinced by my food war cry?" Nico teased, thinking Reyna was thinking about her memories of her past, something that would not fit the carnival. "Cheer up!"

"Oh fine... Boys and food. Of course," Reyna muttered darkly, though the corner of her lips were lifting up.

"Oh great, because I'm starving!" Nico announced. Reyna raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You seem so much like Percy right now. Or Jason. Or Frank when he's desperate." Reyna said her slight smile turning into a straight line, even if her voice sounded joking.

"Oh, whatever. I'm like them too, you know?" Nico asked Reyna. "Anyways, it's still food!"

Of course, what Nico was truly trying to accomplish is to push off the feeling of Reyna standing so close to him... And how he was suddenly so much more taller than her.

Reyna caught him staring at her head, taking his hand and jerking him towards the food booth, both of the teenagers ignoring the fluttering feeling in their stomachs.

"Sure," Reyna said sarcastically. "Let's just go eat your food then, if you're so hungry."

Nico looked down at Reyna's hand, and as sickening and betraying his thoughts were, he discovered he wasn't hungry anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **Dear skeptical readers,**

 **Okay, Nico can be bisexual. Let's say he's attracted to people's traits and what they're like, and not their gender, okay? Let's pretend Nico used to like Will, but then that just simmered down to a friendship once Nico heard Reyna arrived. Yep? We got a deal? Thanks greydragon987 for the idea! You're a life saver from the haters.**

 **Anyways, let's get to it!**

* * *

Nico slowly gnawed on his french fries like a kid who is trying to bite hard meat. That exactly what Nico was.

Except for the very tiny fact that french fries was not hard meat, and actually very easy for a kid to chew on. Nico was also hardly what people would call a kid. Sure, when he was his Mythomagic obsession days, but the obsession fades as soon as you discover you're a son of Hades.

Reyna didn't seem to be eating as much, and it looked as if both of the teenagers appetite dropped down below barely hungry. This thing regularly happens when supposedly Nico never considered girls before, much less Reyna, now has newfound feelings for her. And Reyna, who should usually be careful about liking boys and now has the curse lifted from her, sort of is crushing on Nico.

Insert the word sort of, because both of them don't want to admit it.

The day passed by with wandering around rollercoasters, more wandering around, and ordering ice cream. Even if this was a once in a demigod life-time opportunity to be in a carnival, to say the least, it was nothing compared to Reyna and Nico's mind love rollercoaster with twists and turns and so many complications. It would be nearly forbidden to happen. There were too many sudden downhills, and the anxious climb up to the top point of the mountain, and then the sideways turn - it was troublesome to even try.

"Hey!" Reyna said perking up all of a sudden. "Let's try that rollercoaster!"

She only said that to take her mind off of certain problems, thinking a fun rollercoaster ride would be the remedy to her entangled feelings.

"Annabeth and Percy are going on a water ride with the other kids," Nico muttered in response.

When Reyna and Nico both looked to the lovers Annabeth and Percy, they quickly looked away.

"Let's just go on. The line is an hour long." Nico quickly said, both of them rushing to get into line.

Nothing could be compared to the rush of feelings they felt yesterday, or exhileration of being safe yet in the air with no monsters or no war. Just them.

The two of them quickly got into the long one hour line. A huge line of people were arranged around four metal fences before leading up a bunch of wooden stairs to the roller coaster. The sun was hot, and was beating down on them like desert heat, without a single cloud in the sky to block the blare of sunlight, or a single breeze of wind to cool them down.

Nico sighed, propping himself against the warm metal fences, lifting himself up so he was sitting on it. It's been barely a minute... Nico wiped off some sweat that was forming at the top of his forehead. Not much time passed, and already he felt like he just wanted to get out of here.

Nico looked to Reyna, who had an expression of absolute boredom on her face. "What is this ride even called?"

He just shrugged, looking at the yellow tracks and the black pillars holding it up. What looked like a cart painted yellow with three solid black stripes that appeared to be bumps was speeding down a hill as the riders screamed and held their hands up in the air.

"Ride to school, maybe?"

Reyna laughed, as Nico half-smiled. It felt good to feel almost normal around Reyna again.

"Do you know what time it is?"

This time it's Reyna's turn to shrug. "What do you think? We don't have phones or any electronics."

Nico nodded. "Right..."

Reyna seemed to slump over, either from the heat or the sheer weariness of it all. Nico couldn't blame her - It was five minutes out of a whole hour and the line only seemed to move a few feet. Why did they decide to go on this rollercoaster again?

The sun now was filling the air with dry not-quite summer heat. Wasn't it supposed to be winter? Nico looked down to see chunks of snow still littered across the park like pieces of paper that were torn up in the air and flew all over the place. Early spring? Early summer?

Or, it was just a really, really hot day. Maybe it was because part of the whole warmth was because Reyna being next to him was intensifying everything.

"Now that sounds cliche," Nico muttered to himself. "Heat up whenever you're next to her?" Nico instantly blushed after the words came out of his mouth, and spared a glance towards Reyna to make sure she didn't hear. Hopefully, she didn't.

And how was Reyna doing at the moment anyways? Nico soon found his eyes inching towards Reyna, studying her facial expression, her posture, examining her oblivion eyes, every single one of her features, and every bit and part of her that he could see, from her straight-lined lips to the air that seemed to hang around her.

Reyna really was bored than. She wasn't slouching, but the way her head hung over made her seem less perfect than she was when others saw her. Her eyes seemed to swirling with confusion and conflict, even though the feeling she was giving off seemed to be tedious waiting. Her hair was as glossy, black, and shiny as ever, and cascaded down in slight waves. Reyna's face seemed to be glowing in a way that Nico never saw it before, as if he just unlocked another side of her (though that might be because Nico had some kind of feelings towards her now). Her fingers were curled up in a way so Nico could tell that she was thinking, and thinking deeply. Her figure was casting a darker shadow than usual, as if thunder struck her mind.

She did not look like the cool girl Nico first met. Did Nico change her? Or was this side of her always kept away, waiting to surface?

"Whatever," A voice in Nico's head said. "I really don't care. She's gorgeous either way."

Nico ignored the thought as if he couldn't hear it, but it didn't hide the light blush that made it's way across Nico's cheeks. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Hey," Somebody nudged him. "Can you move?"

Nico looked up from the spot he was staring at and his mouth shaped into an 'o'. The people in front of him moved a good 6 feet ahead of him, and everybody behind him and Reyna were muttering angrily.

"Oh..." Nico said awkwardly. "...Sorry."

Then, he grabbed Reyna's hand, whom was also in dream land, and pulled her over to where the rest of the people ahead of them were.

Reyna yelped as soon as he touched her. Nico sent her an apologetic look.

"What were you thinking about anyways?" Nico asked, trying to make conversation.

"What about you?" Reyna shot back, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Sorry," Nico looked away, not knowing what he did wrong.

Reyna sighed. A light and cool breeze and sudden relief from the hotness rustled through the grass and trees, blowing Reyna's hair back from her face. It pushed it back far enough and long enough from Nico to see something completely else written all over her face.

It wasn't just any conflict Reyna was feeling. It was a long, twisting, problem with origins that Nico doesn't even know about Reyna. Nico felt a sudden pain. So there really was something Reyna was hiding from him. And not only that. Reyna had the same look on her face of when Leo came back and was thinking about Calypso. There must be somebody that Reyna was thinking about. Nico felt another stab in the chest.

"If Reyna was already thinking about... love..." Nico struggled with the thought. "What's left of me?"

The breeze was already gone, and Reyna's dark strands of hair all fell into place again, covering up the emotions that flitted across his face. Soon, Nico couldn't even bring himself to look at Reyna anymore.

"Is that why Reyna is acting differently? Is it this all along?" Nico thought, each thought turning even darker and foreboding than before.

"Hey, Reyna?" Nico asked quietly.

Reyna looked up. This time, her face was expressionless, just like the way it was when Nico first met her. Regal. Elegant. Cold.

Nico couldn't bring himself to ask her about her feelings. He just couldn't do it. Some things are even more difficult than fighting monsters. Not when you had your best friend with you, or you know that your friend is waiting for you.

"...Do you really think the carnival is safe?" Nico asked. "We've been to places with a lot of mortals. Monsters still find their way to us.

Reyna eyes seemed to shoot forward, and shakingly, Nico did too. Even if he didn't mean it, it came right on cue.

Reyna seemed to be trembling as well. Nico gripped Reyna's hand in his, forgetting all about feelings, love, hate, and pain. Cold or not, he still cared about Reyna, in a best friend way or not.

Now, they would fight together as friends who knew each other so well they might as well have met as babies. They would return to their past, happy, selves, as absurd as it sounded. This would be the one thing that didn't change.

Because right in front of them, was a hellhound.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

"Look out!" Nico fiercely whispered as he grabbed an utterly stunned Reyna's hand and pulled her out of the line with mortals giving them weird looks while the hellhound bounded straight after them.

Reyna could understand their confusion. They were probably seeing an angry looking dog chasing after them - but a dog, no less. No, it was her own personal problem that was twisting away at her mind and body. There was so much drama in her life at this moment (drama was not a word Reyna was very comfortable with), with the youth potion, it's effect, and now Nico?... At this very moment now, there was a hellhound to top it all off.

Great. Her life was so wonderful.

There was more complicated situatiosn she was in before too. Her whole life was something a mortal would never be able to dream of. Though it was not one of the seven's adventurous tales, she had her own plot twists. Behind the shadows of the story of the phropheiszed seven, there was Reyna's tale... And Nico's.

A growl behind her interrupted Reyna's train of thought. As Reyna snapped out of her thoughts, she saw the blurring colors of the carnival racing past them, and then she looked up - the exit!

Nico was a few feet ahead of her, keeping a death grip on her wrist as if he could lose her any second - which he would've, when Reyna was still thinking. Reyna could only sprint beside him, slowly advancing until they were side by side. By the time Reyna was running alongside Nico, they were out of the carnival... And in the parking lot.

"Nico," Reyna huffed, "Do you have any idea of what we're going to do?"

"Do you have a weapon?" Was the response Reyna received.

"No! We're going to a carnival, for Zeus's sake! They have security!"

"We were going to a carnival," Nico muttered as Reyna sent him a glare.

"That's not important right now!"

This reminded her so much of the shadow-traveling days. Reyna still recalls having to fight an army of monsters in the middle of the field, and hanging precariously over a drama stage. Reyna smiled a bit as she thought about that, though it quickly disappeared. They had more important matter to take care of at this moment.

The hellhound was very close to them at this point. Reyna took a peek behind her, even though she knew it would cost her some precious time... Only to have Nico tug her back, making her whip her head back forward. She heard another growl behind her, and silently thanked Nico for being there with her.

"I knew I shouldn't have said it," Nico said under his breath. "Just our luck-"

"It's not your fault Nico,"

Reyna and Nico were stopped now, the hellhound lost in the chase for at least a few seconds. Nico had a face full of astonishment right after Reyna said those words, as if he couldn't believe that Reyna said those words. Now, Nico's stare was making her uncomfortable.

"What?" Reyna asked, shifting on her spot, like a somebody catching a child stealing candy. "What is it?"

Suddenly, a huge weight crashed onto Reyna's feet, like they suddenly couldn't move. She was tired. She just ran a lot, and now that she stopped, it was all catching up to her. How come though? She never felt this tired when she was running from monsters before, so why was it happening now? What was going-

Reyna gasped, biting back a scream.

 _It was a normal day at the C.C. Spa and Resort, ran by Circe. Reyna was smiling widely, humming to herself as she carried a case full of makeup with towels slung over her shoulder. At least, it began as a normal day._

 _Out of the corner of her eyes, Reyna spotted a dirty but pretty blonde and a boy with a tumble of black hair... But what was the most peculiar part about the boy was that he had memerizing sea green eyes, though the pair soon disappeared from her sight. Reyna sighed before continuing balancing out all she was carrying and proceeded her trip to the spa._

 _In the back of her mind, Reyna could barely here Circe's voice talking to somebody - probably the pair. She would persuade the pretty girl to stay, while she'll trick the gorgeous boy into becoming a guinea pig. "That's a shame," Reyna thought to herself. "The demigod looked like he had a promising future." Reyna saw the boy seeming to be powered by the surrounding seas, and was clutching a sword in one of his hands that was thrown away later, so most likely he was a demigod. "This is none of my buisness though..." With that, Reyna glanced one more time in the direction the boy and girl again, before never looking back at them until a few years later-_

"Reyna! Are you alright?" A voice shook her out of her thoughts like slipping in and out of unconcious. Reyna barely could decipher it as Nico's voice. "Hang on!"

All Reyna could feel was the cool breeze and see a blurr of grey, black, and white. She couldn't see. She was still back in the past. Reyna knew her feet were a tumbling and stumbling mess below her, but she couldn't focus on it. Soon enough, she felt herself drifting away back to the memory again-

 _Reyna took one of the towels slung over her shoulder and gave it a flap in the air before lying it down on the chair. She took the make-up kit and opened it, waiting for the next girl to come and get a make-over._

 _Her shift was almost over, and soon she would get classes on fighting. Being a daughter of Bellona, Reyna was learning to deal with weapons with her sister Hylla, like the future Circe first promised to them._

 _"Circe really isn't an evil woman... She just may seem like it. This is where girls and women are to be. If a man or boy comes, it is their fault they'll be rejected." Reyna thought to herself, thinking about how well she was doing in this place._

 _Just then, the blonde girl Reyna saw early was being ushered in by one of the girls on the ship. She looked up, and Reyna could only see a grey, calculating, storm-_

Blood. Red was now literally bleeding into her vision like a pool of lava. Reyna felt a dull thud of pain, a small stab every second, the seconds all blending together until it was only time and the ever increasing pain. The hellhound got to her.

She could only hear a distant shout. "Reyna!"

Something sweet was being stuffed into her mouth. Nico had ambrosia and nectar, which a demigod should always have, no matter what. If Reyna could've she would've smiled at Nico remembering to bring it, even when the young demigods shrugged it off or forgot. That was okay. They had the experienced demigods to protect them.

What about her though? How would she survive? She was near nobody outside of the parking lot now... Ss she felt her vision clear and her hearing come back like she had a pair of plugs on and now they popped off, it struck her that she did have somebody - Nico.

"Nico," Reyna tried to say, but it came out as a hushed whisper-

 _The grey, yet clear storm was coming closer. Reyna felt almost intimidated, but she stood high with her back straight and her shoulders relaxed. Being a daughter of Bellona meant being calm and elegant. With every slash of a sword, it was a dance - a dance of war. Now, she was standing her ground with what she was sure of now was a smart demigod girl - though she couldn't indentify who she was the daughter of._

 _Reyna was so sure that she was walking towards her, but with a gentle push from the girl escorting her, the girl was being guided towards the opposite end of the room. Reyna's gaze didn't wave though - she was still keeping an eye on her._

 _In only a few minutes, the girl came back out again, dressed in a snow-white toga and a whole redone face with eyeshadow, mascara, lip gloss, and blush... She looked completely different. She also seemed to be dazed, as if in a trance. The girl that escorted the newcomer offered her a crown of golden leaves. That seemed to bring the grey-eyed girl back into reality, as her eyes widened and something, like what she was here for, flitted across her eyes._

 _Reyna only watched this whole time-_

"Are you okay? Reyna!"

Reyna groggily woke up, though the memories were still a faded part of her vision. She could still see Nico cleary though. "Is the hellhound gone?"

Nico shook his head. "No, but it found another demigod group to chase."

"Is our only chance Percy or Jason then?"

Percy and Jason had a pen that changed into a sword and a coin, respectively. Some other demigods were able to get their shields, bows and arrows, and daggers through fortunately thanks to the Mist. Reyna looked up, seeing the blue sky, so real, yet so far away. She should've brought her sword.

Suddenly, she felt another stab at her mind, fogging up all of her senses. Somebody was calling her name, from reality and memories-

 _"Reyna! Reyna!" Hylla screamed her name, taking a hold of Reyna's wrist._

 _"What? What's happening?"_

 _The whole ship was a mess, with screams and shrieks and shouts - it was utter chaos. What was happening? What was going on? Everything was disoriented, and everyone was jumping off the ships, as if it would save their lives. Reyna whipped her head around, her hair catching onto the sudden wind. Why was this happening?_

 _"Pirates, Reyna! Pirates!"_

 _Then she saw it. The pirates that Circe captured so long ago, now on the loose. Hylla gave a final tug on her arm, but like most unlucky girls in the crew, they were cornered._

 _Reyna remembered the tears that she didn't notice falling from her eyes, silently crying as one of the pirates took a hold of her hands and locked them with a pair of shackles, securing Reyna's hands behind her back._

 _From that day, when Reyna planned her escape with Hylla, she promised herself she would never forgive the green-eyed boy. Mostly though, she won't forgive the grey-eyed girl that must've freed the pirates._

 _But that was in the past now. Wasn't it?-_

Reyna's eyes flew open, noticing the misty lights glowing in the darkness next to her. Now they were becoming dimmer and dimmer, softer, darker...

She blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doensn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

Nico was on the brink of absolute madness.

Will and other Apollo kids were trying to calmly tell Nico that Reyna was going to be okay, and it was literally only two hours Reyna had passed out, and her wounds were not deep at all. It wasn't the dramatic scene in a movie where time slows down for Nico, but this time quickens for him, like Reyna was slipping away from him. Everything blends together as the minutes poured over themselves, turning into eventually two hours, but it only felt like a minute ago before Reyna crashed to the ground, her eyes blank and confused as if she was somewhere else.

Nico guessed Reyna was somewhere else at that moment. At least her mind was. She barely did anything as she was toppled over like a domino and crashed to the ground.

The hellhound then came upon them, able to slash the side of Reyna's shoulder in a shallow cut. Nico thought it was just beginning. He started throwing pebbles and rocks he found, but they barely did anything. It seemed hopeless... Until Jason, Piper, and the group they were supervising showed up came. Piper somehow managed to charmspeak the security guards into letting her bring her dagger with her. With a few slices, stabs, including a sword and a dagger, the hellhound was incinerated.

They were lucky that time.

Now, as Nico looked upon Reyna's near-motionless body, he guessed he wasn't lucky at this exact time. Reyna was okay physically, due to the ambrosia being able to completely heal her wound, but in her mind, Reyna had deeper cuts then Nico could've guessed. No matter how hard Nico tried, and how much he noticed something was sort of off about Reyna lately, he didn't know what was happening - and the cuts only got deeper.

Reyna was breathing. Nico knew that much. Her fingers sometimes would flex a bit, or sometimes she seemed like she'd almost stirr. Other than that, she was frozen, a movie on a pause. She was lying on the bed in a way that made it seem to make her frigidly cold, but only to him. Her shoulders were stiff, and the she was completely straight - not angled, but straight. Her hands and arms were right next to her sides, her knees not bent, and her eyes closed shut. Reyna's oblivion eyes were now closed, and now nobody could see their clearness and sharp gaze. To anybody else, she looked normal. A praetor who distanced herself.

At this moment, Nico realized he didn't know why exactly Reyna distanced herself so much, and was so cold. Another thing Nico thought he shared with Reyna, was now another thing that Nico couldn't do anything about.

Nico solemly lowered his head. Reyna was still asleep. She was still recovering from whatever mind-attack decided to jump out at her. Nico still saw time speeding up, the moment where Reyna collapsed onto the ground seeming to happen merely a few minutes ago, the moment when Reyna was defenseless and slowly falling to the ground, like a fallen angle replayed over and over again in Nico's mind, each time making him droop down even more and made the lights in his head dimmer and dimmer each time.

"Hey," Will came up next to Nico, looking at Reyna's silent body. "She's going to be okay."

Nico looked up at the white feeling. That's how he felt right now. White. Blank. He just learned there was so much to Reyna Nico didn't know, and right now with Reyna being in lifeless-looking state, Nico just didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if his bond with Reyna was so strong after all.

"Oh," Nico responded without speaking that much. He didn't feel like talking anymore as well.

He used to think that Reyna used to be stabbed and prodded at inside each day, each time getting worse and worse, with Reyna flickering on and off, she was a broken light switch. Nico thought when Reyna confessed almost everything about her life to him, missing one small, but essential detail, Nico thought she was completely healed. Back then, Nico pictured the burden to disperse into thin air, pouring out of her lips and her heart at the same time. Today, though, Nico learned he was wrong.

There was something he really didn't know about Reyna. The puzzle of Reyna's life may have made sense to Nico now, but Nico just noticed a puzzle piece was missing. Nico decided to ignore the hesitations and the guilty look in her eyes, but maybe, perhaps, he really didn't know Reyna.

There might have been a connection bonding them before. There may have been something that tied them together, Nico and Reyna, best friends, sharing everything to make themselves feel better, but now it was gone. Nico told Reyna everything, and Reyna had her share of tragedies, and that's what made them understand each other. With one key part gone missing when Nico didn't even notice it was there before, that understanding might be somewhere else as well.

He was all alone again.

Nico glanced one more time at Reyna's frigid self. Glossy black hair tumbled to her shoulders, fair skin, and the oblivion eyes that were not opened that Nico wanted to see so much, a sign that Reyna was still there with him. Nico started to like these features, and what Reyna was more than just in a friendly feeling recently, and it felt like they were closer than ever, but Reyna was once again pried away from him. Just like Bicana.

Sighing to himself, Nico sulked and slowly walked out of the infirmary, waiting for Reyna to wake up, or a shout to call him back. There never was one.

With that, Nico left.

* * *

 _Reyna was thrashing and turning, drowning in an endless sea of doubts._

 _Her sea was once peaceful and serene, like a perfect picture out of a magazine. Now there was a storm with crackes of lightning, hiting the water and electrifying Reyna with shocking pain each time one strike came. It was only a minute ago when the waters were slightly churning in a playful manner, the sea was a beautiful shade of blue, and the sun was shining bright. Now grey clouds came storming, stomping over the sun's light, and so did Reyna's boat, lost at sea._

 _"Help!" Reyna tried calling. "Help me!"_

 _The storm was only getting worse. At this point, Reyna was absolutely soaked, and freezing cold. Thunder, the sounds of marching soldiers bounced around Reyna's head, a never-ending torture. The waves were now tumbling, Reyna's boat threatening to flip around with each wave racing towards her. The last thing Reyna remembered at this point was a wave soaring towards her, like a final blow before-_

 _Warmth._

 _Warmth tingled throughout her body as she felt the water drain away from her. It was comforting and soothing fire, light pouring with many colors from stained glass windows. Reyna breathed out a sigh of satisfaction and relief. She was saved._

 _The fire was becoming more wild though. Tips of burnt paper covered Reyna's vision as she started to inhale the musty smell of smoke and a burnt room. She gasped for air, fire tinging the side of her vision..._

 _It was searing hot. Everything was becoming darker and brighter at the same time._

 _"Help me!"_

 _Something shifted in the room. Then the room started to toss and turn around. Reyna stumbled to save herself from crashing into the walls over and over again. What was happening? What happened to her calm sea?_

 _"Please! Anybody!"_

 _The fire was spreading from the center of the room to all four corners. Reyna tried running to a safe corner, but everytime the fire chased after her. She was now cornered..._

 _"Help!" Tears stinged at Reyna's eyes. "Please!"_

 _A hand plunged in, breaking through one of the brown and badly burnt walls, crisp pieces of the wooden wall flying everywhere. Shadows started to encircle the room, and coolness did too, the refreshing feeling of feeling herself feel colder from her burning self. The shadows swirled around her, and chased away the fire._

 _She was saved._

 _"Hang on, Reyna!"_

* * *

Nico took his last step out of the infirmary, and almost exhaled out of relief. He was out. He actually made it.

But what did he really do? Was he abandoning Reyna?

Nico stood there, unsure of what to do. What if Reyna stirred, and see that Nico really was gone? Did he lose his chance with Reyna? They could've rekindled part of the friendship they lost, and bond together again. What was he really doing?

"A choice is a choice." Nico finally decided. "I'm going."

Nico took another step away from the infirmary, away from Reyna. And then another step. And then another.

"Nico!" A voice called out.

For a moment, it almost sounded like Reyna was calling out his name. But then with a slump of his shoulders, Nico realized it was Will.

"Hey," Nico quietly said. "What is it?"

Will was frantic. "Reyna's awake!"

A wave of shock made it's way through Nico. "She did?!"

"Yes!"

Nico didn't remember the rest of it. Soon, he was by Reyna's side, being able to see her beautiful ("Yes," Nico finally admitted, "They are beautiful eyes.") oblivion eyes again. Reyna gave him a tiny smile... That was all Nico needed.

"I need to tell you something..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **Destiny: This is a chapter down memory-lane, so I can't remember a lot of the details from the book, including the exact details of how Reyna got cursed.**

 **Destiny: Also, I've been noticing some of my most frequent reviewers, such as Lizzy Dane and CandyMelon aren't reviewing... Reasons, readers? I felt a lot less motivated ever since I lost so many possible reviews... I know that you think I have enough reviews, having over 100, but really, it's not that much for each chapter. I get only a few for each chapter, but reading each reviews, even just one, makes my day better, and gives me the urge to write. So if you really want me to continue on with this story... Review. Thoughtful reviews.**

* * *

Reyna breathed in and blinked, almost regretting calling over Nico. "There was something I wasn't telling you..."

Nico didn't flinch. "I figured," He said, eyes unwavering.

Reyna sighed. Why did she do this? Why can't he go away? She wasn't worth it. Reyna felt pain pang at her mind, where her dream developed. Now that the war finally ended and peace is permanently brought on for at least one generation of demigods, nightmares or visions became less frequent for Reyna. But this dream was unexpected. Reyna remembered a hand reaching down and saving her, and somebody - a boy, calling her name. The dream was getting foggier and less clear as Reyna thought about it, and soon, the voice became a blurr. Who saved her?

It seemed so easy to her when she woke up. Tell Nico the truth, get comforted, become best friends again. Simple, right? Not exactly, now that it was actually happening. Reyna's head was pounding with all the thoughts she wanted to pour out, along with the whole story, but her lips were completely sealed, not being able to translate anything that was going on in her head into words. And now, seeing Nico's expectant eyes...

"I can do this," Reyna told herself. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this."

Sensing Reyna's uncomfortableness, Nico quietly sat down next to Reyna's bed. Reyna was slightly surprised at the impact, half of her wanting him to stay and half of her wanting him to leave. Reyna took a deep breath, waiting for the words to tumble out with Nico.

"You can tell me, you know," The way Nico was looking at her with a bit of hurt and distrust stabbed Reyna like Annabeth's lost cursed knife.

Her grip on her world and her life was slowly loosening. While she thought the youth potion was helping her see a new way of the world, it was also silently cutting ties with her own one. Now, Reyna imagined Nico sitting next to her, or him walking out of the door, leaving her all alone.

"I-I..." Reyna cursed herself for stuttering. "Jason and I were on a quest-"

"Please go," One side of Reyna silently pleaded. "I can't tell you this,"

"Stay," Another side of Reyna pretend-tugged on Nico's hand. "I need you,"

Nico slowly nodded. Reyna did mention a few times to him how she fell for Jason at one time, and then for Percy more recently, though she got over it. Nico was probably wondering why it never worked out with Jason...

"We were talking about how we always wanted to visit somewhere, but we couldn't go there since it crossed over to the ancient lands, and we would be breaking New Rome's law to not go there," Reyna smiled a bit, "But I guess Jason finally got to go there."

Nico bobbed his head, allowing Reyna to continue on. "So?"

Reyna's smile distinguished, remembering what happened next. Nico saw her frown, and waited patiently for her to continue.

"We saw a maiden," Reyna said quietly. "But everytime we neared her, she would disappear off."

At this point, Reyna figured that Nico had no idea what was going to go wrong. Reyna didn't either, at that time. She was still secretly in love with Jason, and she felt back then that they were so close to becoming something more than friends, and Jason was so close to falling for her as well. She was happier, and more open. Something closed off her heart, as she tried to turn it into something as hard as diamond.

 _"Lady Venus!" Reyna gasped as she neared the maiden, only to discover it was a Roman goddes. "Milady," She quickly bowed down to the goddess._

 _Venus giggled. "Oh, Reyna. There is no need for formalities at a time like this. A war is nearing, so we must talk quickly."_

 _Reyna felt lighter. Finally, she and Jason were getting somewhere! Maybe she could get valuable information from Venus, and they'll be able to find more clues to locate Mount Othrys, the Titan's base. Reyna smiled. It was one step closer to winning the war._

"I just have one question," Nico said, interrupting Reyna and her flashback. "But why were you on a quest?"

Reyna's eyes widened. "Oh gods," Reyna thought. "I can't believe I'm just stumbling along this story, forgetting all the details..." Reyna's cheeks heated up. This usually didn't happen to her... Considering that it didn't happen to her for the past two years, not counting the youth potion and all of it's confusing 'taking you 2 year back' effects. In a snap, it dawned on Reyna what exactly the youth potion entailed, and everything it was doing to her.

"You know the Titan's war, and how the Romans were fighting unknowingly alongside with the Greeks?" Reyna questioned Nico, as his face lit up with realization. Reyna cracked a smile at his more childish looking face.

"Jason and I were looking for where Mount Othrys, the Titan's base, might exactly lie. When we saw the disappearing maiden, we thought that she could help us."

"What does that lead to then? The heartbreak? The tragedy?"

Reyna felt her insides twist themselves at Venus(or Aphrodite)'s cold words, and her curse. She never was the same since then. That happened exactly two years ago. Her eyes dimmed ever so slightly.

"I offered myself to go approach the maiden alone." Reyna quietly said, thinking over the tragic day. "I figured since I was a girl, the maiden would feel more comfortable speaking with me."

Reyna regretted that ever since. There were nights she wished she never found Venus, and remained happy and still open-minded to love... But that could've meant the loss of a key part of locating Mount Othrys.

"When I neared her..." Reyna found herself relutcantly saying. "I found out that it was the Roman goddess Venus."

Nico stopped playing with his fingers and tapping it against Reyna's bedpost, instead staring at her with shock and surprise. The world seemed to stop at her words. Reyna lowered her head, not wanting to see Nico's penetrating stare and allow him to see through her... Not like this. Not weak and vulnerable. It could only get worse and downhill from here, both in the story of her past and in real life.

Reyna tried to remind herself to breath. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. "Venus... She..."

"She took my life away," Reyna thought sullenly. Reyna looked down. She couldn't continue on with this. Reyna couldn't imagine digging even deeper into that horrific day that ruined 2 years of her life, and then looking at the new oppurtunity presented to her by the youth potion, an alternate ending to that day... But nothing can change what happened then. Nothing.

Reyna closed her eyes, waiting for the padding of somebody's footsteps to slowly grow distant as they moved away from her, waiting for the weight to be lifted from her bed, and for herself to be all alone again...

"So much for a prize," Reyna thought. "The youth potion... Was just another trick of Aphrodite!"

Suddenly, Reyna felt like sobbing and crying into her arms, in her own world isolated from the others. How could she have trusted Venus/Aphrodite with another heartbreak? For the third time, in her demigod life? Venus/Aphrodite already cursed her before... And now that she finally thought she had a best friend, Venus/Aphrodite changed that. Her romantic feelings were ruining everything again, even if she didn't want them to happen. "Curse you, Aphrodite..." Reyna thought.

Wait. Aphrodite instead of Venus? What caused that change?

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore." Reyna reasoned. "Everything is falling apart - all over again, for the third time."

It was any moment now that Nico would get up and walk away, like Jason, like Percy, like every one of her failures. He would see how stupid she looked, and would pity her, but regret the day he ever talked to her. Looking at her now, she probably looked pathetic. Instead of a strong praetor, she was now a crestfallen teenage girl. Nico probably was pondering on why she was so afraid to tell him something that was in the past, and come to the conclusion that she was not who he thought she was. He would walk out the infirmary's doors - and out of her life.

Instead, there was a ray of light that sliced through the darkness. Reyna felt some emotions well up in her - surprise, relief, joy, and happiness.

Nico left her. Now, he was holding her in a tight embrace.

"What was it, Reyna?" Nico asked her softly. "Tell me when you're ready."

Reyna felt her eyes pool with tears, not knowing if they were the sad tears from the past, or joy from the present. Maybe Aphrodite really did lift her curse...

Through a small, sad smile, Reyna said, "She told me that I was cursed. Cursed in a way that no demigod would ever be able to love me."

Nico felt her tears now streaming down her face. Reyna knew she was a mess. "And now?"

Reyna's smile grew more geuine. "Now I know I'll always have you by my side."

As salt mixed with sugar, of tears and laughter, two lone figures sat together in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary, once alone, now together again.

* * *

 **Destiny: Reviews = Motivation. Reviews = Inspiration. Reviews = LIFE. So if you want me to continue on, and update faster... Review! Also if we could get to 10 reviews... More chapters for everyone!**

 **Destiny: This is one of Healing's greatest hits, considering the wandering around chapters before, so if you don't review, you know how sad I'll be? HOW MISERABLE? Look, I have a life here too! So please... review? Please?**

 **Destiny: Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time... SwanDestiny out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy of Olympus series.**

 **Note: There's a difference between a very close friendship and romance. Not a very big difference, but there is one.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating for a week! This chapter will probably make up for it.**

* * *

Friends. Just friends.

Nico felt himself trembling. Reyna opened up to him once more, which brought him greater happiness that almost washed away all last remaining regrets and the remorse he felt towards Bianca. Nico didn't mean to be ungrateful for the gift of Reyna's true past, and knowing Reyna's curse did allow Nico to know a lot more about Reyna and understand her even better. It was also horrible to hear about Reyna's curse, because she'll always be loveless.

The worst thing about this whole thing though was that Reyna probably thought Nico was going to be there with her, always as a best friend, but he was bound to hurt her. "Feeling come at a price," Nico thought sorrowfully. Of course, Nico couldn't have 'just friends' feelings with Reyna, because that meant he was probably going to break her heart again for the third time.

"All because of that stupid curse!" Nico thought angrily, pounding his fist into the stone. "Why does Aphrodite or Venus or whatever had to do this to Reyna? Doesn't she deserve enough pain? Isn't she already tortured enough?"

Nico lowered his head, looking at the peaceful wind brustle through the green, green grass. It will always be some kind of conflict. It doesn't have to be a war, or it doesn't have to involve everybody in it. This time, this complicated web circled around Reyna's curse.

"If only there was some kind of way to lift it," Nico muttered to himself. "I'd hate to make Reyna feel herself shattered and broken. I don't want to hurt Reyna. Never,"

This was the curse though. Nico sighed to himself. He discovered a whole other side to Reyna's story. No wonder she was so cold. That's why she always kept her distance away. He may understand more, but now, he also knows the stakes a lot better as well.

* * *

Two weeks passed, with everybody being only a little sad about having to leave their friends so soon, but cherishing the moments they had together. There was only a few days left, and everybody was saying their good-byes.

For those two weeks, everything felt light and happy for Reyna, like it was a colorful bubble, passing by in a blur, but ever so fragile and popping before it flew to the heavens. It was as if the hard, tired weeks of the war passed by with an eternity while this joy and happiness passed by so quickly.

"Was Nico being a bit distant though?" Reyna wondered to herself, "He's kind of been avoiding me in a sense, right?"

Reyna sat down next to the lake, curled up in a tight ball that nobody sees her in, pondering about Nico's actions. Why would he avoid her? What does he have to hide? Does he have a secret too?

There were so many possibilities...

Suddenly, Reyna pounded a fist down on a nearby rock, feeling a scalding heat of pain before the rock was crushed into pieces. A burning sensation ran through her hand caused by hitting the stone so hard. It was so frustrating, trying to figure out what was going on in Nico's head. Was this what Nico felt when he was trying to figure her out?

The 17 year-old sighed. Reyna thought back to when she was in Nico's embrace, finally pouring out the whole story and freeing herself from the last bits of the haunting past...

Reyna also managed to figure something out while she told Nico the story of her curse. The reason why she had a sudden flashback to escaping Circe's ship was because just two years ago, she was still being tortured about herself and Hylla's near miss of being captured by the pirates. She still felt the looming despair constantly surrounding her mind and heart. Back then, she was still very sorrowful for the life she left, and haven't completely gotten over it yet.

If Reyna hadn't confirmed it now, she knew exactly what was happening now. Not only did the youth potion make her appearance younger, but it's also slowly zapping away the nature of what she was, during the war... Reyna was slowly turning back to her 15 year old self.

"Then technically," Reyna thought. "I'm turning 16 very soon, in a month or two. Is Nico already 16?"

All of a sudden, Reyna felt lightheaded from thinking about Nico, "What is the youth potion fully capable of doing?... I have no time to be lovesick for a best friend like Nico - Do I?"

Without looking up, Reyna's hand reached for a random rock and hurled it into the lake. The splash following her throw told her that the rock got in. "Why do things have to be so complicated?..."

"Think Reyna, think," The praetor thought to herself. "What did I miss out on?"

Youth potion.

Nico.

Oh gods.

Reyna yelped, accidentally tripping while clumsily getting up making a few rocks to slide down. Forgetting the grace of a ruler, or a praetor... Was this an effect of the youth potion? Or is it just her being in a hurry? Maybe both - This is, after all, a very urgent case she needs to attend to quickly.

She forgot to tell Nico about the youth potion! And Aphrodite lifting the curse! Hades, how could she be so stupid?

Now running towards Reyna, her legs seemed to move at their own pace. She only had a few days... If Nico kept on ignoring her, and then she had to leave, who knows how bad the situation could get?

"Hey!" Reyna panted as she banged on the Hades cabin. Somehow, without her noticing it, she already got to the Hades cabin. Reyna grimaced at her aching hand.

"Nico!"

Well, maybe this wasn't some kind of cheesy romance movie. This couldn't end up too bad, and it wasn't like Nico was on a dangerous quest to save the world... Again. This also isn't some kind of full of drama story either, where things get really tangled up.

Or, that's what Reyna told herself.

"This is getting ridiculous," Reyna muttered as she was trying to calm herself down. "I mean... Nothing bad could really happen, right?"

She couldn't stop shaking though.

And she almost scream when the door opened. Maybe she'll just pretend she never almost jumped out of fear because of Nico...

"Oh, hey," Nico said casually as he greeted Reyna. "How are you doing?"

"You're trying to get away from me, right?" Reyna questioned Nico, the words barely being able to tumble out of her mouth.

Nico sheepishly looked down. "Sorry... It's just... Maybe, I thought that the curse could-" Reyna cut him off, seeing the blush spreading across Nico's face, and feeling herself heat up.

"It's alright, Nico," Reyna replied, "It's alright that I'm most likely the only one with feelings here," She said in her mind, irritated with herself.

"I didn't tell you about the other half of the story,"

"What?" Nico was now looking at her with interest, "You mean something else happened that day?"

Instead of nervousness now, Reyna wanted to scream out of exasperation. She couldn't do this if Nico is being totally oblivious!

"No!" Reyna snapped as Nico cringed, "Sorry... Something happened recently."

"What?"

"Aphrodite reversed the curse..." Reyna said, taking a glance at Nico's growing grin. "And... something else I need you to keep a secret. It's private information."

Nico paused, giving her a strange look. "You better tell me everything,"

That was Nico's way of accepting her back. Reyna couldn't help but smile as well as Nico walked out with her into the woods, finding someplace where they could be alone.

* * *

Drew stiffened as Reyna sent a glance back at their tracks. If she found her, it would mean death to herself.

What was she doing? She was only overhearing Reyna and Nico's conversation for good gossip - who knows? Nico and Reyna might actually be a things now, as surprising as it is. Only, it wouldn't be that surprising anymore since they spent so many weeks carrying the Athena Parthenos so many miles, with so much time to become really close...

As Reyna and Nico reached a clearing in the woods with Drew silently sneaking behind them, she thanked the gods that Reyna with her incredible battle senses wasn't able to hear her. Drew's luck will just depend on how much she'll be able to see and hear... And how badly she'll get hurt.

"Two days before Camp Jupiter left for Camp Half-Blood, I encounted Lady Venus once more, and she finally lifted the curse of not being loved by a demigod off of me, saying something's gone wrong and now it's fixed, so there was no need for the curse anymore. She also gave me another gift," That was Reyna's voice.

A love curse huh? That must be why Reyna never had any luck with Jason. Or why she was so cold and distant from everybody.

Drew was just sucking all of this information in. Though it wasn't a heart-to-heart love talk, this could do just as well. Now, she would get to what exactly happened to Reyna.

"I got a youth potion. It reversed my age by two years. I used to think it would only do so in appearance, but I think it's something more..."

Drew's mouth flew open in shock. Did Aphrodite, her mom, know how much people would kill for a youth potion? A YOUTH POTION?! Drew let out a tiny squeak, but fortunately didn't call any attention to herself thanks to Nico's near immediate response.

"What is it?" Nico was just as curious as herself.

Drew risked a peak out of the bushes, only to find Nico and Reyna were close. Incredibly, really, close.

Romance and a backstory? This has got to be the best gossip ever.

"It not only altered my appearance by two years... Some of the things I felt during the war and before the youth potion deal... I'm slowly losing them." Reyna paused, only to have Nico suddenly snickering.

"Hey! Tell me what's funny about that! This is serious, Nico!"

"You mean the ice queen finally lost her ice." Reyna was blushing, as far as Drew could tell. Drew smirked, Reyna was definitely in love.

Reyna sighed, brushing off Nico's comment. "I'm more of the way I was two years ago then how I was before I took the youth potion," Nico's eyes widened in shock, just realizing something.

"Does this mean you could lose all of your praetor experience? Could you... forget me?"

Drew almost laughed. The two were so love-sick and oblivious it was absolutely romantic and laughable at the same time.

As far as she was concerned now, this wasn't just gossip anymore. Drew's eyes hardened. Though she was one for spreading rumors and stealing many hot boys, Drew was still one of the people attacked during both of the wars. She still fought as best as she can. Even if it wasn't her own camp, the possibility of Reyna losing all of her praetor experience could be a really bad thing.

"I don't think it'll be so much I'll forget you guys. I don't think Lady Venus would be that cruel," What Drew knew that Nico and Reyna didn't know was that Aphrodite would do that... All for own personal entertainment and for the game of love. "About experience... I might lose some of that,"

"What?!" Nico suddenly yelled, "That's impossible!"

Drew let out a sigh out of happiness. It was so sweet that Nico cared so much for Reyna...

"I don't know Nico... I just don't know anymore..."

Drew took one last glance at Reyna and Nico - Reyna was leaning on Nico, and there was huge pools of tears glistening in the sun. One of the tears leaked out of her eyes. That was her cue to go.

This wasn't just gossip. This was crucial information. What Drew was going to do with it, even she herself didn't know.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

"You're saying that Reyna somehow is losing her grip on being praetor?" Piper crossed her arms, looking defiantly at Drew. "How do I know you're not lying?..."

Jason studied Drew. One hour ago, Drew waltzed into Piper's room, demanding an audience with her about an important subject. At least, that's what Piper said. Then, Jason was wandering around and found Piper and Drew holding an argument, both seeming exceptionally serious (especially for Drew herself), and somehow, all of the prophesized seven and Drew ended up in the Aphrodite cabin, arguing.

Drew no longer had a smug look on her face, or that gossip-teller glint in her eyes. She was really telling the truth. "Isn't she?" Jason questioned himself. Either Drew was a really good actor or she's being real. After hearing Piper's charmspeak a thousand times though and seeing through a lot of acting lies, Jason is pretty sure Drew is telling something true... And something frightening as well.

"Do you really expect me to believe that from what you're saying, Reyna should be demoted from her praetor position?" Percy glared at Drew. "Since when did you tell the truth and not some stupid rumor?"

"Wait," Jason cut in, giving his girlfriend and his friend a look. "Let's consider this. Drew is a camper and a demigod, whether we like it or not. She was a part of the attacks, and she's a part of the camp. Drew probably wouldn't go to such extreme circumstances to cause the Roman camp to collapse, would she?"

"Just believe me!" Drew begged. Jason raised an eyebrow. Begging? This was a whole different side to Drew.

Piper still wasn't convinced. "How could we really trust you? How... After..." Piper trailed off, as if recalling a certain moment in time. Her eyes darkened as she glared at Drew. Drew must've done something really bad that got to Piper's feelings.

Jason considered Drew's words for a minute. Drew claimed that this potion Reyna received from Aphrodite is causing her to act less praetor-like and slowly sapping away some of the experience Reyna got in the last two years. Reyna is still fit to be a praetor, though now she couldn't be the best ruler as she was before.

"Something's missing though," Jason thought to himself. Drew's story still made no sense.

"Well?" Questioned Annabeth. "How did this happen?"

Drew hesitated as Annabeth got a satisfied look in her eyes. "What do you say now?"

"Actually..." Frank spoke up. "Reyna is a bit weird lately..."

Everybody turned to stare at him.

"But not in a bad way!" Frank quickly added in. "Just not usual,"

Was Reyna being unusual? Somebody could see that. Jason recalled the days before, during, and after the Giant War. He had to admit, Reyna is really stiff and cold if you don't know her that well. During the war, Reyna softened up at one point... Maybe when she was shadow-traveling with Nico. After the war, she changed a lot, but she still distanced herself as well. One day before they left for Camp Half-Blood, Reyna seemed a bit different. Like something happened to her. Physically, and possibly mentally too.

"Think!" Jason thought to himself. He pictured Reyna. Tall, regal, and beautiful. There was something about her now...

Leo, who recently came back to Camp Half-Blood with Calypso, said. "Don't you think Reyna just got shorter? Maybe that's all to it, right?"

Annabeth sent an intense glare towards Leo's direction.

Shorter, huh? Reyna did get shorter... That's what was bugging him! And not just shorter too...

"You know how Reyna was always so... distant?" Jason asked the group.

Everybody wasn't sure for a second about how to respond, as if not wanting to insult Reyna before they reluctantly nodded their heads.

"She seems so carefree now," Hazel muttered thoughtfully.

"Reyna does look that way too. And almost younger, in a sense," Annabeth added reflectively, still engrossed with her thoughts. Suddenly, Annabeth seemed to light up, which meant she figured something out.

"What is it?" Percy pushed Annabeth as she rubbed her eyes for a second.

"I'm not sure..." Annabeth sent a dubious look towards Drew before her eyes hardened. "Are you ready to tell the whole story now?"

Drew sighed, knowing Annabeth figured her out. "From what I heard, Aphrodite cursed Reyna so that a demigod would never be able to heal her heart," After Leo's confused look, Drew added: "Which means that Reyna is bound to never find real love."

"Apparently, Reyna got her cursed lifted by Aphrodite recently, and was given a youth potion. You know, for having two years of lonliness and pain or whatever. Reyna thinks that the side effects might cause her to change her feelings and thoughts. She might lose experience,"

"Wait, so you mean Reyna told this to you?" Jason asked Drew, completely confused as to why Reyna would tell this to Drew, of all people.

At the same time though, a tornado just swept itself up in Jason's mind. So that's why Reyna was seemed further apart after their quest! And that's why Reyna became so cold and icy! She was always isolated and alone... And now Jason knew why.

"Wait," Jason thought to himself. "Could I actually be one of Reyna's cursed, bound to fail loves?" He immediately looked down afterwards.

Drew instantly looked uncomfortable after Jason's question. "Well, not really-"

"So you were spying on them?!" Piper exploded, losing all of her cool. "You know that's not right!"

Drew just rolled her eyes, no longer being uncharacteristically solemn and grim. "You know that I'm a daughter of Aphrodite!"

"Well I'm a daughter of Aphrodite too!"

"You-"

"SHUT UP!" Percy shouted over the two arguing sisters, slamming his hands onto the table.

It was silent for a few seconds, before Hazel opened her mouth, asking what everybody was wondering.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

Nico knew that this day was bound to come. Even with the weekly camp programs where campers from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood would meet up, it still would be a bit sad to know that Reyna won't be with him 24/7 anymore. Everywhere, anywhere, all together, laughing and sharing the type of experience that two best friends (with one-sided feelings) could share.

Reyna had already packed all of her things from the Artemis cabin, a cabin available only to girls (of course) that have a roman goddess that doesn't have a greek counterpart. Nico stared at the emptying cabins where a bunch of people got squished into, and now everybody and all of their belongings were slowly pouring out. Now that there wasn't the extra roman demigods to be at Camp Half-Blood with them, the camp felt a little empty.

It was also really depressing to see Reyna's possessions packed into one tiny little suitcase that Reyna could easily just sling over her shoulder. Every part of Reyna was leaving the camp, from everything she left, to Reyna herself, and the feeling that her presence was somewhere in the camp.

"Well, not everything can stay," Nico thought sullenly.

Since Reyna was busy with leaving and attending to some issues, with her being praetor and all, Nico was left to sulk in the shadows like he used to. That's just great.

"You could still IM each other," Nico tried to remind himself cheerfully.

Unfortunately enough, Nico usually didn't do 'cheerful'.

The day passed quickly by. It was so hard to believe that after a whole month of being together, all the roman demigods were going to leave, like Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. Trying to imagine Hazel's stuff on the other side of the Hades cabin was difficult, and no longer seeing familiar faces from Camp Jupiter won't be easy to adjust to as well.

By the time Nico was going to have lunch, the sun was setting, drops of warm, bittersweet colors splattered across the sky. Nico could see tints of a light blue dabbed above the sun, blending in with pink and orange before it turned into a dark purple at the end. The sky seemed watery, like a whimsical dream. Time was almost up.

"Hey,"

Reyna sat down next to him, giving Nico a bittersweet smile.

"Hi,"

Nico toyed with his food, moving around his spaghetti and meatballs with his fork, pushing the noodles to one side and then to the other.

The two awkwardly sat next to each other, the air feeling tense. Nico wanted to say something so badly, to start off a new, same, conversation that would result them chatting for a very long time. It wasn't going to be that way this time though.

"It's not too bad," Nico tried telling himself. "I mean, it's not like you're never going to see each other again,"

Reyna seemed to sigh at the continuing silence.

"You know I'm going to miss you, right?"

Nico looked up with slight surprise to stare into Reyna's deep oblivian eyes. Somehow, the sight reassured him and hushed all of his dark whispers in his mind.

"Yeah," Nico managed to choke out. "I'm going to miss you too."

It felt like he couldn't say anything, yet he had so many things to say at the same time. What was said was enough though, as the two friends gave each other a sad smile.

"I'll see you around," Nico said as they wrapped their arms each other in a tight hug.

"Bye, Nico,"

Nico felt Reyna bury her head into his shoulder. "You have no idea where I'd be without you,"

"Same,"

Nico looked around. Everybody was saying their tearful goodbyes, talking about how many great memories they had together, and how glad they were that they were friends. The seven were gathered together, talking amongst each other as they'd be divided once again. Their faces seemed dead serious though - Frank was grimacing, while the others had equal frowns on their faces.

Reyna broke away from Nico's embrace.

"Leaving already?" Nico asked, trying to cover up the hurt he was feeling inside.

Reyna tried to smile, but it was obviously fake, "I have to go now."

The praetor sucked in a deep breath before hollering out, "It's time to go! Get a move on!"

Before she walked away though, carrying her bag over her shoulder, Reyna sent one last look towards Nico as he desperately looked on.

Getting onto Scipio, Nico watched as Reyna waited for everybody to get loaded into either the van they have of onto a pegasus. Nico couldn't describe how he felt at that moment, torn and tattered, as the sight of Reyna eventually faded away as Scipio took flight into the air.

Before she left though, Reyna gave him one last wave. And Nico never stopped waving until Reyna disappeared from sight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Heroes of Olympus or the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

Reyna came back to Camp Jupiter with a smile on her face before she erased it to maintain her praetor look, except it was hard to keep a light smile from slipping onto her face after thinking about all the memories from Camp Half-Blood.

She finally spilled her last secrets to somebody - Nico. It felt like a huge weight or burden has been lifted from her shoulders, and the anchor keeping her bound to secrecy and misery has been detatched, slowly getting chipped away at with every single word that tumbled out of her lips. Everything was perfect.

"Thank you, Lady Venus," Reyna sent a prayer of thanks to the goddess of love and beauty. "For making it all up to me,"

As Reyna's feet padded against the soft, spring ground, she thought back to a month ago when it was snowing, and everything was a blur of white. Snowflakes danced in the sky before creating a soft cushion of a white blanket that covered Camp Jupiter. Now, the snow all melted away, and all that was left was the mush and the fertile soil beneath her feet, the beginning of spring.

There was a lone green piece of grass that has sprouted from the ground. Reyna looked at it for a second, before turning away. The storms of winter were gone, and now spring has begun.

Reyna continued walking until she reached a cabin that stood out in front of the rest, aligned with small borders of gold and built out of marble and granite, smaller but grander than the others, was Reyna's cabin. Only the two praetors of New Rome are given a singular cabin to live in, and it was really comfortable. Reyna used to stuff herself inside this cabin for many hours to 'finish paperwork', and avoid the sights of lovey-dovey couples and very close friends.

For a split second, Reyna looked outside and pictured herself and Nico sitting on a bench, almost about to kiss. Reyna quickly banished the image from her mind and blushed, ducking her head back into the cabin.

Reyna looked around at the cozy cabin she took a vacation from for a month. Gold and silver medals (silver for the times she lost to Jason, though she wouldn't have a doubt that Frank and Hazel have a chance of beating her now) were hung up on one section of her walls, glistening in the sunlight that drifted from her windows. Purple velvet curtains were hanging above every window, all of them opened to the sight of Camp Jupiter and New Rome surrounding her. Pushed along one of the corners in her room was a warm and toasty bed she had, and always slept her worries away during the night. A big desk was pushed up against one side of her room, scattered with papers she busied herself with every single day.

Reyna took slow steps to her desk, her shoes padding against the wooden floor. She picked up one of the papers, reading it to herself.

 _Dear demigods and residents of New Rome,_

 _We have faced many challenges in the past war we waged with the Titans, and we went through many changes before and during the war with the giants and Gaea. This war, has completely altered our lives. And now, we are living to tell the story of how it all began._

 _These days will forever be embedded into our minds, including the horrible memories of destruction by Gaea's hands. We will never forget the tragedy that this war caused us. We will never forget the people that we cared so dearly get wounded in battle. We will never forget the scars that will never heal, because of Gaea._

 _But alongside with that sadness and misery, comes victory... We found a new light, and new friends, in the most unlikely of places. This could've never been possible, without our newfound friends of the greek gods._

 _The greek and roman may have been at each other's throats for many years, but we've been working together all this time, and now, through the darkness that surrounds us now, a beam of light will shatter through the icy depths, and bring us eternal friendship!_

 _My fellow friends and demigods... We have won the war!_

Reyna smiled. This was the speech she wrote for the at the end of the war to cheer up everybody's spirits. Of course, this was just a draft, and the speech itself has gone through a lot of editing and slaving over. When she rehearsed the speech to the audience, and everybody was cheering and shouting with big smiles on their faces. Reyna will never forget the look of joy and happiness on their faces.

"A happy praetor?" Reyna asked herself. "Is it really possible?"

She pondered over the question on her way to Camp Half-Blood, and now, she has finally came up with an answer: Yes, she can be a happy praetor.

Reyna wanted to be back with Nico so badly, to know he was there and to know that he would be there to comfort her whenever he needed her. She would always have his back, and so would he.

"Nico used to be two years younger than me, and then I took the youth potion and became two years younger than him... Does this mean anything to Venus? Or is it just a coincidence?" Reyna leaned on the door, falling into a pensive mood.

"Maybe... Possibly... Venus wanted us to get together?" Reyna almost shrugged the thought off, to embarrassed to think about. "Does she think we would make a good couple?" Reyna's eyes darted down as she felt heat rise to her face, before the thought was completely knocked out of her head by a knock on the door.

"Reyna!"

She stiffened, maintaining good posture with straight back and an all-buisness expression. Hazel and Frank were at her door, looking reluctant and hesitant as if caught in the downpour of a spring rain.

"Yes, Frank?"

Hazel bit her lip. "I'm sorry..." That was all she managed to slip out before she collapsed down.

Reyna felt utterly shocked and alarmed. Her fingertips were trembling, almost scared of what they've got to say. A rampaging monster was making way? No... With the way they were now, they most likely could defeat it. But if it was serious... Like a vengeful god? What was happening?

"You... We... We decided that the best desicion to make..." Frank trailed off, not knowing where to go with the flow of the conversation.

Reyna raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest, the increasing rate of her heartbeat telling her that she was fearful of what he'd say next. Her hand was pale from clutching her desk so hard, and her eyes were stormy and cloudy.

"We decided to depromote you from praetor," Hazel said quietly.

"What?" Reyna lost her grip on the situation. Never had she imagined this!

"It's for the best," Hazel continued on, speaking more loudly now, more boldly.

Reyna remembered how timid and shy Hazel used to be in camp, and now she's become so much braver and courageous. Reyna dug her nails into her clothes, her other fingers drumming against the desk. Now was not to think about how much people changed!

"Why though? Do you not trust me anymore?" Reyna felt tears wash up to her eyes, before she quickly blinked them away. 'Manage your emotions,' Reyna told herself.

"It's not exactly that..." Frank said bashfully.

Reyna tried sucking in a deep breath, but it didn't work. "So what is it then?"

"We've noticed... Changes," Hazel and Frank were clearly hiding something.

"How?"

"Like you're acting similarly to two years ago. When you first became praetor. Losing all that knowledge about being a praetor can be fatal to you and our camp," Hazle admitted.

Reyna started fidgeting, hot, wet, tears stinging were stinging at her eyes. Reyna tried wiping them away. How did they find out about this? Why do they want her to leave?

"So what exactly is your point? I was once a beginner, Frank is still is learning, so what difference will it make? How did you find out about... what's been going on?" Reyna demanded from the two demigods.

A flicker of doubt came across Hazel's gold eyes and Frank slumped, knowing that Reyna used a good argument. "How we found out isn't important here..."

"Yes it is! I promise that I won't get mad at you," Secrets or not, Frank and Hazel were her trustworthy friends, and roman demigod heroes.

"Drew was eavesdropping on you," Hazel began. "And she told Piper about it, and was actually concerned for Camp Jupiter. Eventually, all of the seven were in on it-"

It was as if a clock chimed loudly in her head, and the pendant of the clock came to knock her over. Hazel and Frank know about the youth potion and the curse? And so do the rest of the seven? Secrets aren't safe anymore. Her shadows were leaking out to the world, slowly, like a lake being drained of water.

How could she have trusted Venus? Or a daughter of the goddess herself?

"The war isn't lost yet," Reyna reminded herself. "You can convince them that you can still be a praetor,"

"Look," Frank cut in. "If you can't keep up with your old work, who knows what might happen? Changes more drastic than losing a few memories about praetor are taking place."

Reyna nodded regretfully. Emotions. The cause of chaos and peace. Her uncertain emotions could mean their downfall.

'But still!' Reyna thought. "They can't take being a praetor away from me... It's one of the only things I have left that I could treasure in life."

"Please don't do this," Reyna felt like dropping to her knees, but she had to stand her ground. She couldn't lose her status! "Being praetor... Is what I live for,"

"We've seen you Reyna," Hazel replied. "You are stressed, distant, and I sense darkness in you, and it's a problem you can't solve while being a praetor. By being away from the stress and the hardwork of a praetor, you can enjoy life to it's full extent. It's like freeing yourself from the guilt and pain from before," A look came across Hazel's face, as if remembering something important. "Please Reyna. Please."

Words and arguments formed in Reyna's head, but she knew that if she uttered a single word, she would be pouring it all out - not in a speech, but in tears. None of the things that she could say would be able to outweigh the meaning of Frank and Hazel's words, and arguing would be pointless. "I can't give up though!" Reyna yelled at herself. "Not just yet!"

Then, something washed over her. She hadn't given up. She _lost_.

Collapsing down onto her knees, Reyna wept into her hands. Everything in her world was slowly being teared away from her, just as she was starting to appreciate the beauty of things. Hazel rested her hand on Reyna's shoulders, trying to murmur comforting words, but all of that was tuned out by Reyna's brain. She couldn't comprehend what this meant. She was no longer the praetor.

What was she now then?

Nothing. Dust. Ash. Without her lead role, Reyna had no more reason to be here.

"We, umm..." Frank paused, as if ready about to list the things that would make Reyna feel better. "Since you're an important heroine to Rome, you can keep your cabin. We'll build a new one for the new praetor. And you could choose the next praetor as well."

What Frank didn't say was: 'It will be your last desicion as praetor'.

"Hazel," Reyna said softly, miserably. "I choose Hazel,"

Hazel stumbled back with surprise. "Really?" She asked softly. "After... What I made you go through."

"Yes," Reyna confirmed, shaking to stand up, wiping all of her tears away on her sleeve. "I know you're only doing what's right... As a friend, and a leader."

It was time for her to move on. Reyna stiffled her last sniffled through her tears. As hard and painful as it was, she had to leave the praetor position.

"So this is what Venus has been planning along?" Reyna shook her head. She thought so many times the youth potion was useless and against her, but those times were proven wrong, darkness shattered by light. "Please fix this..."

Nobody was going to fix it though. "Venus knows love is intertwined with war. She wants the drama," Reyna looked out the window to the endless blue sky with disgust. Rainclouds may have not been coming in, but there was a shower of ice in her heart.

Hazel and Frank nodded. "I'm so sorry, Reyna..."

"Don't be. Please don't be sorry,"

Hazel bobbed her head, tears filling her eyes. "You can make the announcement...?"

"I will tomorrow," Reyna confirmed.

Much more things were going on in her head though.

"You have to stay strong..." She tried telling herself. She had to turn her exterior as hard as diamond, and let no one see the inside of her.

"Alright," Hazel and Frank peered at Reyna with concern. "Are you going to be okay?"

"No!" Reyna wanted to shout out. "I'm just a part of Venus or Aphrodite's stupid game. This was all a part of her plan! And it's breaking me apart!"

"Yeah," Reyna looked down, trying to hide the tears now glistening in her eyes again.

But she knew she wasn't okay. Or maybe she'll never be okay again.

* * *

 **Destiny: You wouldn't believe how sad I was for the past 5 (maybe?) days. I got one review, from kikipanda825 alone. Oh, and by the way, thanks Kiki! It really sucks when you look for reviews for your motivation to finish a story, and you've got barely any. So do me a favor... And review, please.**

 **Destiny: Also, when you write longer, more thoughtful reviews, it makes it more fun to read. It give me more power to write (or type on the keyboard), and it gives me inspiration. It's like fuel... Or something.**

 **Destiny: Lastly, I've got questions for you guys.**

 **1\. How do you feel about my writing?**

 **2\. How do I portray Nico and Reyna? How is their character development?**

 **3\. What do you think of the plot right now?**

 **4\. And... How soon do you think until Nico and Reyna will kiss? ;)**

 **Please review about anything else other than the four questions. Like what you liked about the story, I guess. Thanks, readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **Destiny: Take note that we are ascending into our 20s in these chapters! Be ready for a thrilling rides of emotions as we are nearing our end of this story.**

 **Destiny: Now, I usually don't answer questions, but to HRSfangirl, who asked if I had an update schedule: I update whenever I feel like it :D**

 **Well, that was a pathetic joke.**

 **But yes, I do have an updating schedule. Sometimes it's a little off, but that's okay. I try to have a goal of writing one goal each week, all on the same day of the week. Here where I am, that's Sunday, but I don't know where you live, and the time changes... Sometimes I will happen to update an extra chapter, if I'm up to it.**

 **Now let's get started!**

* * *

"I am stepping down from being praetor,"

Reyna's throat was closed as she internally gasped, desperate for air. She couldn't breathe. She was chocking, drowning, sinking, all in her own tears and world. Little dots swarmed her vision. Nothing can hurt more than this. The announcement that will change her life forever, and ever, never turning back again. This was it. The time had finally come for this painstakingly cruel speech to take place. Reyna will never be the same.

The audience stared at her, confused, wondering if this was all a prank. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, all of the faces full of shock and confusion. Murmurs, whispers, spread through the crowd, and Reyna heard ever last one of them.

"This can't be true, can it? She's joking, right?"

"I never thought..."

"What's really going on?"

Mocking, hurtful words pierced her senses, causing the world around her to fade and blur. That was what she heard. The roman demigods - a lot of them in which were her friends, meant no harm to her, and didn't know that they were causing her to feel this way. Reyna knew that. They couldn't see the miles racing across her mind, waterfalls crashing down to the ver last droplet, a sparkling diamond, splashing to nothingness. Dakota couldn't see how this speech was slowly tearing her life away, or Gwen couldn't possibly know how painful this was - like a cursed dagger, the words of Venus forever haunting her. They don't know about her curse, and her joke of a cure.

She used to have a hardened exterior, and now all that was left was a piece of stone that was the outside of her slowly breaking off, cracking. Now all that was left was herself, broken, shattered, and withering inside. She seemed to be firece and brave before, the fearless praetor of New Rome. The cloak she wore was to cover up her heart with it. She was never strong to begin with. Was she?

"You are strong, Reyna," An encouraging voice told her. Reyna wiped away the pool of tears leaking out of her eyes. The voice, sounding like Nico, was right.

"You're with me, aren't you, Nico?" Reyna asked to the sky. She knew that she would be with him forever. She could do this. She could go through with this.

She was part of the effort of bringing the Athena Parthenos to the Greeks, an item that finally resolved the conflict and wars waged and raging between Rome and Greece, all the way from Ancient Rome and Ancient Greek, to the modern days - Camp Half Blood and New Rome (Camp Jupiter). If it weren't for her, that wouldn't have happened.

"Where did my strength from that time disappear to?" Reyna asked herself. "This might as well be the hardest thing for me to do. Not because of the danger or fighting, but because of my inner self."

Yes, It was her inner self and inner conflicts that made this so drastic, so miserable. It was all because of the roman or greek goddess of love. The blame was to be placed on her.

It was all a lie. Venus' feigned concern was just to get her to suffer. It was all a part of her cruel games of love, hate, peace, and war. She was just a playing the lead role of her live drama. Who was she, Reyna, cursed by Venus herself, thinking that Venus would actually be feeling remorse for her actions in the past? Venus planned all of this. She should've know that from the start. Reyna shouldn't have fallen for Venus' stupid trick!

Reyna's hand was clenched, watching her friends and the audience's reaction. Everything was falling to pieces. It was finally the end of her.

* * *

"It just doesn't feel right," Nico confessed.

"I know, I know," Jason says. "They have to go back eventually though,"

Nico somehow found himself standing in the middle of Camp Half-Blood's fields, and spat out all of his misery while Jason was walking by. Somehow now, he was talking with Jason.

"It feels empty now," Nico plowed on with his rant. "I mean, do they have to go?"

"Dude, it's just how things go,"

"Anyways, they have to eventually," A new voice arose in the conversation.

A wide smile spread across Jason's face. "Piper!"

Piper seemed a little uncomfortable, as if guilty when she joined the conversation. "So how are things going?..."

Nico shrugged. "I've tried to IM Reyna for the past few days, but it just hasn't been working."

Jason and Piper both turned away, Jason staring at the sky and Piper humming as she tapped her feet against the grass, both looking ashamed. Nico suspiciously eyed the pair. What were they hiding?

"Maybe Reyna is busy," Piper said with an uneasy edge to her voice. "You know, being _praetor_ and all..." Piper stretched out the word praetor, as if unsure of how to say it.

Jason quickly nodded along to Piper. "I've seen Reyna lock herself up a lot in her study. She usually distances herself at those times, drowning herself in paperwork-" Piper swiftly jabbed Jason's side with her elbow, causing him to shut up immediately.

"You know, Nico," Piper suddenly lost all of her nervousness, staring into Nico's eyes seriously. "I know you care for Reyna," Nico blushed, quickly hanging his head low to cover his face. "I know she's strong," Piper hesitated. "She might be going through some tough desicions now though,"

Jason nodded. "Reyna is a strong girl. She's the... _praetor_ of New Rome. Both of you will be fine," Nico noticed how Jason paused at the word praetor again, as if not certain if he should use the word or not.

And why both of them? Isn't this just Reyna?

"This isn't just Reyna," Piper said softly, as if reading his thoughts. Nico jumped back startled by Piper's sudden suggestion.

"This is the two of you. You are both holding back, because of something. Whether it were a lost friend," Piper paused, before slowly saying. "Or a... _secret_ ," Piper and Jason exchanged a look. "It's time for things to move on. Wherever you are, you'll always have a friend. Don't get wrapped up in anything that's been long gone. _Move forward_ ,"

Surprised and shocked by Piper's speech, Nico could only nod.

Nico knew exactly what Piper was referring to. The past month, he wasn't really thinking about her... But...

Bianca.

He would do just that. He'd have to forget his remaining regrets about Bianca, and finally find true happiness. Even if he wasn't thinking about her much lately, her death always haunted him. Being with Reyna just chased away all the gloom in his heart, and now that she was gone, there was a weight on his chest that he can't lift. It was that he knew that Bicana was gone forever, and Reyna someday might be too.

"Bicana," He whispered slowly and shakily, his voice trembling with emotions.

Jason clapped a hand on Nico's shoulder, as if guessing his roiling emotions. His sorrow, his remorse, his apologies all combined into a sea of crashing waves and thoughts. Bianca was such a great sister. He wasn't much of a brother, letting her get killed like that... He couldn't have relied only on Percy. Nico should've been there himself, to save Bianca. Now that he will never see Bianca again, the preassure that's slowly seeped inside of him was starting to reach him. Did Nico really move on from Bianca's death? That's what he told himself. But no, he wasn't really thinking about it at the time. Bianca. Gone. Forever.

Tears fell from his eyes, like raindrops from the sky, descending from the heavens before it breaks into a million droplets. Crashing memories, tears, in the form of Bianca's last moments and love.

Nico didn't know what he was thinking at the beginning of this whole mess, when Reyna first took the youth potion in New Rome and he was all the way here in New York, in Camp Half-Blood. He put on a mask so convincing, he managed to persuade himself that those were his feelings. He didn't truly realize what it really meant, to have Bianca disappear from his life again, and for the rest of his time of living.

Now though, he really knew that they were there for them. Camp Half-Blood, all of his friends, were by his side. He was never alone to begin with. Bianca wasn't the only one he shared an unbreakable bond with. Everybody surrounding him were always there from the beginning, and will stay until the bitter end.

"Bianca," Nico thought. "I'll never forget you. I have to put the sadness and pain behind me though, and I will cherish all the memories I ever shared with you..."

Now it was real. He was actually ready... To go on. To not just chase a dream, but a reality.

Reyna...

He didn't know if Reyna was in the depths of despair or in the most joyful of places right now, but if he just stood here, she would slowly fade away from his life as well as Bianca. Nico had to go after her, before it was too late.

Blinking away his tears and wiping them away on his sleeve, Nico looked up.

Trying to be casual, he asked:

"So when is the next weekend program?"

* * *

 **Destiny: Please review, for motivation! List all the things you loved about this chapter, and everything you think about this story! We are nearing our end...**

 **Destiny: Review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

Black and white.

One week and six days later after her final goodbyes, one week after she denounced her position as praetor, Reyna found her world in little pieces and bits of black and white.

The colors of her world faded away, her happiness and joy slowly pouring out of her out of the gaping hole that's been pierced inside of her. She didn't ever prepare for this. She never experienced anything more paining than this.

"You're being selfish," A voice in Reyna's head broke through her dark cloud. "There's a lot of worse things that couldn't just happen to you - but the whole camp."

At least, that's what Reyna tried telling herself. She knew that there were many outcomes of disasters that can very much destroy everything she knew and love. Reyna knew that even though she was demoted from her position as praetor, she must still be strong, and not let her emotions break through. She knew that she had to think about what was right for the camp... The possibilities of her losing memories is a very dangerous and harmful risk that could throw the camp into utter chaos. Hazel had every right of taking her place.

Everytime she tried reminding herself this though, she just got more miserable and frustrated with herself and the world. No, Reyna was not mad at Hazel - She was very worthy of the position, but why did Reyna have to get cut off of it? When a potential threat actually did show up, Reyna would immediately step down from praetor, if that was what it had to take to protect Camp Jupiter and New Rome... Right?

Reyna sighed to herself, unelegantly flopping herself onto her bed, seeming uncharastically ungraceful. Everything used to be done with the upmost caution and care, but considering that all of her responsibilities were gone forever, she had no more reason to hang on to every single rule she had set up for herself.

She could play pretend. Reyna could pretend she was still a ruler, a leader, and a praetor. She could act the same exact way as she did before all of this happened. But what would she get out of that? More pain, everytime she could no longer where her purple silk cloak? A blizzard of bitter memories? Being unsatisfied with knowing that she was no longer making much of a difference in everybody's lives?

Why couldn't she just let the pain, loss, and memories go? Why couldn't Reyna continue on with her life? Maybe it was because being praetor was a big part of Reyna's life. It was all that she had left with her.

When Aphrodite cursed her, Reyna felt like she plummeted into a never-ending abyss. Love was now a lie to her, a woven, sparkling web meant to trap her until she was drained of all of her love, before she is let go to fall to the ground with nothing left. Being praetor gave her another purpose. Reyna had a new job to focus on, and had no time to think about all the possible matches she could have met... And Jason and Percy. From being a praetor, Reyna had a responsibility. She had people counting on her. She was making a difference. That's the closest feeling of true, soulmate kind of love she could get to.

And now she's left with almost nothing at all. Nothing. Almost.

Nico...

Reyna sucked in a breath as she thought about his name.

The fluttery, light feeling that she's grown so used to the past month arose in her chest again. All of her worries and fears were pushed aside for one second - that one second of the happiness she's forgotten for so long, before it came all rushing back like a huge wave at sea.

"Nico..." Reyna thought to herself. "I wished you were here. You'd understand, right?"

She could already hear his whispers along with the wind, soothing, calming, and bringing her to a serene state of mind where there are no more storms of chaos, or bellows of sorrow. It was peace.

This feeling...

The thoughts of Nico were quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she was full of rage towards Venus. Or Aphrodite, whoever she was. Aphrodite and Venus were basically the same, both of love in wars, and wars in love, and confusing ideas about love and wars and all of that. Reyna hated it all. Once again, she was deceived by the same tricks, with Venus or Aphrodite, Reyna doesn't really care anymore, being humiliated by Venus' cruel jokes for the second time. So this was what Venus was aiming for this whole time? Her ultimate accomplishment?

The youth potion was the unnecessary part of Venus' "prize" to her. It was the glass of potion that Venus had planned from the start that she would drink and ruin her life, for the second time, if that's even possible. Why couldn't she just lift the curse and be done with it? And Venus probably didn't even lift the curse, but said that with her fancy words and things like that. This is just one human-sized game for her, with pieces to play around with and torture. No, her "prize" wasn't out of generousity and it wasn't geuine. To think Venus actually mislead Reyna to believe that.

"Where are you Nico?" Reyna asked, this time whispering to herself. She closed her eyes, feeling the stress and panick she's been feeling finally get to her and cloud her senses, as if draping a blanket over her.

This past month, it was as if she was in a bubble. Protected, happy, jubilant, hidden away from the terrors of the world. And Nico... Nico created that bubble of joy for her.

As much as she tried denying these feelings and tried to tell herself they were _just_ friends... In Reyna's mind, they no longer were. The secretive looks, how her heartbeat rapidly increased when Nico's around her...

She... She loved him.

That was enough to send her negative thoughts flying out of her head, the dawning realization like the rise of a new sun was like a new hope, and the sensation and feeling lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks, he waited, and now he was finally going to see Reyna again.

Nico could only think: Finally. Finally, he would be able to see her again.

Well, actually, two weeks didn't seem like that much, but it seemed to be a really long stretch for Nico. Like how long you can stretch a rubber band before it finally snaps. Not that Nico would want to be there when that happens. Anyways, it seemed like a really long time. Nico didn't notice how quickly each day flew by with the month he spent with Reyna. Ever since Reyna left and Camp Jupiter left, Nico was left with an emptier camp - and heart.

It was not only that, but Nico also thought that something bad might've happened to Reyna. And he wouldn't be there.

Nico knew that Reyna was probably in Camp Jupiter, happily doing her praetor paperwork or something like that while he was worrying about nothing. That's what he told himself when Bianca was dying. He had no chances or opportunities to waste. Anything can happen in two weeks. Anything. Anything that can drastically change someone he loved's world forever. And maybe not for the better.

"Loved one?" Nico questioned himself when he thought that. "Well... Maybe..."

So Reyna could either be dancing and twirling while filling out sheets of paper about boring topics or dying and fighting off a pack of strong monsters. There was certainly a difference between the two. And any one of them can happen, as unlikely as it is. One of them is also very dangerous, and really scary to think about.

Nico sighed to himself. Maybe he was overthinking it...

But maybe he wasn't. He was a demigod. A son of Hades. Things just happen, and a lot of them aren't good.

"Please just get there already," Nico thought to himself as the van he was riding in passed a few more highway signs that he got bored of trying to read. Not that he couldn't read them anyways because of dyslexia.

The van was driving everyone in Camp Half-Blood who signed up for a weekend program to New Rome, which was a long way away and took about 10 hours to get to. So far 7 hours passed... And Nico couldn't help but be anxious and worried about Reyna, even if he might be worrying for nothing. Nico just somehow knows something very important might be happening in Reyna's life that he doesn't know about right at this second.

Actually, the more he thinks about it, the more it does make sense. Nico tried to IM Reyna, but none of his IMs made it through. It was very unlikely Reyna would somehow miss all five of the IMs he tried to send... But why would she ignore them? Did Reyna not like him anymore?

Something was happening. And he had to be there.

Nico jolted from his seat as the van skidded over a sudden bump in the road. As a habit, Nico's hand instantly found it's grip on his sword, but he soon relaxed after a few seconds realizing it was just a rock or something like that.

Sudden and abrupt. What changes could have happened to Camp Jupiter? To Reyna?

"Reyna is a strong and fiersome leader," Nico told himself. "She is prepared for almost everything. Don't worry, Nico. Don't worry."

Even though he thought that, as a few moments of eerie silence passed through his head, his thoughts all pausing and stopping, Nico grew more and more tense. What kind of dangers could be lurking out there, waiting to jump onto Reyna?

Nico wanted Reyna to be safe. Safe forever, and able to experience whatever true love there was waiting out for her. Nico wanted Reyna to be happy, even if it meant he just had to be pushed back to a best friend... Not anything more.

"Not that I want anything more," Nico scoffed at the idea. Would he want to be more than a friend to Reyna? Nico questioned himself, but the same answer, the same outcome always surfaced above the rest of his ideas.

What bothered Nico a lot was that Reyna was free from her curse of not being able to love. It wasn't that Nico didn't want Reyna to forever be without a true love. In fact, Nico was very happy for Reyna. What irked him was the fact that Reyna can openly love anyone now. And it might not be him...

No. He would focus on what was core of this problem. This was the final stage of a battle. Nico knew it.

"Reyna," Nico tried to send a prayer that will reach his best friend and the girl he fell in love with (Yes, Nico finally admitted he loved Reyna). "Please... I love you."

* * *

Hours or minutes could have passed, but they seemed all the same to Reyna now. The sun will break through the night, signifying the start of a new day, and it will slowly draw an arc in the sky before setting and dipping itself below the horizon, the last colors of light fading away from the air and world. The moon will rise, luminous, glowing, before it disappears and is replaced by the sun. Then the cycle will start all over again.

What has it been now? One day just passed, didn't it?

"Get a hold of your life," Reyna tried to knock some common sense. "You can't even tell what day it is anymore!"

Reyna went to eat breakfast by herself, trying to ignore the stares she was still getting from her friends and the roman demigods. After eating her breakfast, she would wander to her cabin by herself. Reyna would do the same with lunch and dinner, not being able to taste the sweetness or deliciousness of the food served at camp anymore. Hazel, Frank, and her other friends tried reaching out to her, but they were never able to get past the door.

It was almost as if she was waiting. Maybe she was waiting. But for what? What was her meaning of existence anymore? Her weapons were stored inthe closet, forgotten for the time. Her desk was no longer stacked with papers with her to distract herself with. What could she do in this state of pure depression?

A few tears fell from her eyes. Where was he? Where was Nico when she needed him the most? More tears escaped from the deep pools of oblivion that told Reyna's story of the past few days. Why? Why couldn't she wipe these tears away and move on, like she has so many times before?

"Am... Am I too weak?" Reyna asked herself again and again.

Reyna shook her head. She was weak. She hid herself under armor and a strong look, trying to hide her tragedy and her fatal weaknesses. Now she was left with no more armor, no more praetor, no more strength...

Weeping into her pillow, Reyna discovered another side of herself that she never knew existed. Delicate, like a flower, tears crashing down from the heavens like rain, she was no longer the powerful praetor she used to know-

"No!" Reyna clapped her hands down on her bed, her sheets now blotchy and wet from her endless tears. "I will not let this be the end of me!"

She said this all out loud, as if confirming this to herself.

Hands shaking, Reyna found herself slowly walking to her closet storing all of her weapons. These were the solutions that she ignored. She may be at her weakest now, but she could become strong again! Reyna couldn't let the past ruin her! She went through this once, she could become the same girl she was before! Trembling, Reyna's hand reached for the hilt of a dagger. Her fingertips brushed against the blade made of gold before tightening at the hilt. Feeling herself welling up with emotions, Reyna lifted the dagger, smiling at the familar feeling of being in control. Once again, she had something she would always have. Her swords, her daggers, her arrows... She was a trained warrior, always ready to fight.

"Nothing can bring me down," Reyna thought to herself.

Dagger in hand, Reyna walked outside to the back of her cabin. There was a singular target there, one that she kept for private training. Black and white, with the black circle in the middle of the target, Reyna concentrated on that one black circle. Raising her dagger, the motion all too familiar to her, Reyna threw the dagger with all of her might and energy, aiming it directly at the black circle.

Her dagger hit the target with a satisfying crunch. Reyna's small smile grew as she looked on proudly at her dagger, striking the very center of the target. She was back. Nobody, not even Venus, the goddess of love can bring her down.

Still smiling, Reyna's grin slowly faded away. Why did she still feel so incomplete?

* * *

 **Destiny: Sorry that chapter took sometime to make. I didn't update on schedule... Twice now. All I can say that I was a bit busy and a bit of a procrastinator, so sorry again.**

 **Destiny: I was originally going to make this chapter the finale, but it seems like that would be a bit too long for what I usually aim for. This chapter is already like 2,600 words, not counting the author's note. Don't worry though, Nico and Reyna will meet again in the next chapter, and it will be the ultimate Reynico ending.**

 **Destiny: I have some questions to ask you, but first... Review! You know that reviewing is like an author's life, so just do it. If you don't know what to write in your review, these are why I have questions:**

 **1) How much did you think Reyna and Nico developed in this story? Did you like how Reyna and Nico slowly started to like (and then love) each other?**

 **2) How do you think Nico and Reyna are portrayed throughout this whole story so far?**

 **3) Did you like how both Nico and Reyna came to their realization of love in this chapter? What do you think of the two of them in this part of the story?**

 **4) Why did you keep on reading this story up to this point? What kept you reading this whole time?**

 **Destiny: And next time, hopefully will be the real finale!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

The van finally made a final stop, screeching to a halt after it's 80 miles per hour speed. A jolt shot through through Nico from the ground his feet were firmly planted on. They arrived at New Rome.

Almost everyone immediately jumped to their feet. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Percy shaking Annabeth and trying to stand up and stop working on her architecture plans. Jason and Piper were both grinning at the sight of Camp Jupiter, holding hands in a way that had an unpleasant tingling effect on Nico. He wasn't jealous… No he wasn't jealous at all…

Frank and Hazel and a bunch of other roman demigods like Gwen and Dakota ran up to greet the huge van carrying many of their friends. Nico felt another chill at seeing Hazel lean against Frank's chest, softly smiling. He quickly looked away, trying to calm his negative feelings.

Besides the fact that Nico was (not) jealous though, there was something else bothering him. As Nico jumped down from the van with a lot of other greek demigods rushing to greet his friends, he couldn't see the one person who he was looking for most. Where was Reyna?

"Maybe she's just busy doing paperwork, being praetor and all," Nico mused to himself. "Yeah, that's it."

Yes, that was it, Nico tried telling himself. Really though, Nico was scared. Scared that Reyna was hiding from him for some unknown reason that even he didn't know. Did he do something wrong? What could've happened? Nico might never know, at least, not at the moment.

"Hazel. Hazel!" Nico shouted to get his sister's attention.

Hazel turned to see Nico. "Oh," She said. "Hi, Nico."

They could have launched into a conversation about being children of Pluto/Hades or even talked about flavors of ice cream. Nico and Hazel basically could've started to talk about anything at the moment. But there was only one thing Nico was interested in right now. It was-

"Where's Reyna?"

Hazel seemed taken back by the question, almost shocked that he asked it. Nico bit his lip. Was there something going on? Did he ask the wrong question?

"She's in her cabin," Hazel slowly said. "Nico... There's something-"

"Thanks!" Nico darted away in the direction of Reyna's cabin, energy pumping through him like he was soaring in the sky, yet feeling never as drained as he did right now. He had to get to Reyna. He had to get to Reyna. That was all that was on Nico's mind right now. And he had a feeling that this situation was more difficult than he imagined.

Hazel watched him zoom off like a rocket. She sighed, closing her eyes. Hazel's never seen Nico like this before. What happened to the moody, sulking, child of Hades that always lurked around in the shadows. Of course she was happy for Nico and all but...

"Nico," Hazel sent a thought flying into the heavens where it'll hopefully reach him. "You've changed so much, because of Reyna. She's more than a companion to you. I forgot to tell you something very important though..."

Hazel sucked in a breath. She believed she made the right descion, but she couldn't help but feel lost. Right now all she wanted to do is cuddle next to a fire or Frank to clear her mind of the clouds that always blocked her light of guidance. Did she do the right thing?

"I'm praetor now," Hazel breathed. "And Reyna no longer is."

* * *

Nico hesitated, reluctantly raising his hand and tapping against the door. Nothing. Not a sound Nico could hear from the inside, not a warmth radiating from the other side of the door, nothing. There was a moment where nobody answered - Not Reyna with the squeak of a door knob, the sight of her oblivion eyes bringing the slightest joy to Nico's heart. Her reassuring voice, smooth, melodic, yet firm and commanding didn't make it through the door either. The dreaded silence started creeping on Nico's nerves. Trepidation crawled over his arms and legs like a bug with too many legs to count. Could Reyna have diappeared? Would that be it? Got kidnapped? Even... Maybe... Possibly-?

Nico gulped. Trying to tell himself it couldn't happen, never, ever, in a million years.

Killed? Reyna, gone forever? Dead? That couldn't be. No...

His worries were quickly shot down as Reyna answered on the other side of the door with a weak and wary: "Come in."

Nico grabbed the knob of the door before something occurred to him. As the person being closest to Reyna, he could recognize her shadow and even the tiniest bits of her movements. He could indentify from anywhere. Why wasn't Reyna rushing out to meet him, or giving him a soft smile as she slides open the door?

"Reyna..." Nico muttered to himself. "What happened to you?"

The question didn't just slow down Nico, it completely stopped him in his tracks. More and more questions arose in his mind like lost items drifting at sea. Did Reyna not like him anymore? What did he do wrong? Nico shook his head. Maybe he was just over thinking it. Maybe.

Sucking in a breath of air, Nico opened to door and silently slid inside the room. No creeks or cracks were emitted from the door or the room he was stepping in. It was just an eerie silence. The silence that always filled his ears and left him empty when someone else left him. When Bianca died.

"Stop!" Nico shut all of the voices inside of his head. "Just stop!"

It was too quiet though. Why hadn't Reyna spoken yet? Was she not happy to see him?

Snapping himself away from his thoughts and his stare at the ground, Nico looked up at Reyna. It was a totally unexpected sight.

It wasn't a bloody sight. But it was definitely creepy and scary. No, Reyna wasn't wistfully looking out of the window sighing to herself before she hears the soft steps of Nico coming in and greeting him. She wasn't polishing her weapons or holding them, admiring the way they were crafted. No. She was just staring. Staring at the floor. Staring at nowhere. Like a dead, lifeless doll, all she looked at was the ground, her eyes not darting around to find Nico, herself not writing a report, smiling a brilliant dazzling smile saved for him. It was...

"Reyna..." Nico softly said. Reyna finally noticed him, looking up to see him.

She seemed surprised. Was she disgusted? Did Reyna not want Nico in her room.

"Hi Nico," Reyna replied, her voice quiet, as if she was sick or something.

What did he do wrong? Nico racked his mind for the many things he did in his lifetime, yet he couldn't find a single moment where he posed a threat against Reyna. When he might had potentially hurt her.

"What happened?"

Reyna was still quiet. The moment was horrifying for Nico.

There was a time that they had been the best of friends. Where only they truly understood themselves. Now, their friendship has disintegrated into this. This silent, quiet, tense atmosphere that surrounded them. Once, a laugh would break through air and soon both of them would be laughing, even if they didn't know why. They had the strongest bond ever. How could this have happened? Nico and Reyna both cracked through the surface of their hearts and poured everything left in them out, something they've only shared with each other. Now this... Reyna...

Anger soon replaced confusion. Frustration clouded misery. And Nico was in the middle of that change. How? Why? Why would this actually happen? The strongest bond that tied them together was now shattered. All he saw was a weak and flimsy string, shredded to pieces, clawed at a million times, almost non-existent. Was that how their bond, something invisible tying them together was now? Was that really the way the things are going to be between them now? No more connection. No more friendship. Nothing at all? Really?

So this was what was left of them. This was all that was left. Once this friendship is one of Nico's most cherished gifts. Now gone... Just like... Bianca.

Nico loved Reyna. He came to New Rome in hopes of finding Reyna there. He admitted to his feelings. His thoughts were about her. Nico would follow Reyna to the ends of the earth if he had to. He would jump off a cliff or drown himself if Reyna told him to, without a second thought and without hesitation. He would do anything to please Reyna, he would do anything to protect her, to preserve her spirit and herself. Love. He loved her. And this was what he got back for it?

The anger that was building up in his chest was finally reaching it's limit. Nico was at his breaking point.

Reyna was still silent. No words being uttered out of her mouth. Just completely silent.

How...? Why would she...

"Why?!" Nico suddenly exclaimed, unable to take the pain of Reyna's treatment anymore.

Reyna lifted her head, confusion etched on her face. "Wha-?"

"Are you just going to sit here and pretend I don't exist?! You didn't respond to any one of my IMs, and I sent at least ten of them! Why would you do this to me?" Nico's voice broke off, and the pain he was trying to hide was finally uncovered.

Reyna stood up, her eyes closed. And when Reyna opened them, Nico saw hurt. Hurt sinking in the pools of oblivion, of the eyes he knew so well.

Nico shook his head. "Why Reyna?" He asked softer this time. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Nico," Reyna said, her voice trembling. "I-"

Reyna sounded so weak. Her composure was lost. The air of dignity that always followed her around somehow disappeared.

"How did this happen?" Nico muttered to himself. "What did I miss? What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong-"

"Well something is obviously off about this!" Nico exploded. His voice softer now, Nico said, "We left as best friends. Now it's... this?"

Reyna sighed to herself, blinking. Nico peered closer at her face... And saw tears. Tears of crystal streaming out of her eyes, but they were soon wiped away by Reyna's sleeve.

"I'm no longer praetor, Nico," Reyna whispered, her voice shaking like never before. "It's gone. Not only my title, but I honor, my role in this world. All... disappeared."

What?

Wait, what?

Reyna... No longer praetor.

That thing Hazel tried to tell him. Was it really that Reyna was no longer praetor?

Nico shook his head. This was impossible. Why would Reyna be degraded from praetor? Gods, she was perfect for the job. Nico's eyes darted around the room, but they didn't land on Reyna's purple cloak that usually hung proudly from one side of the wall, blowing alongside with the breeze. Gone. Just like she said.

"What?"

Reyna sighed. "All of the prophesized seven found out. I'm no longer fit to play the role of praetor. My memories... My experiences."

Something seemed to click in Nico's mind. Of course... The youth potion. The curse. And the reversing of the curse. It all led to this, didn't it?

Without saying anything, Nico wrapped his arms around Reyna into a tight embrace.

* * *

At first, Reyna was shocked with Nico's contact, but she eventually melted into Nico's warm arms. She felt so broken. So shattered, like a broken charm. More tears made their way out of Reyna's eyes, and before she knew it, she was sobbing into Nico's shoulder. Nico would always be there for her, wouldn't he? The thought was comforting to hear for Reyna as she clenched onto Nico's jacket.

Reyna was strong. She could do this. She could do this. She didn't need to cry. She was a skilled warrior, knowing how to use weapons of all sorts. It doesn't need to come to this. "Stop crying, Reyna."

That's what she tried telling herself. The tears kept on flowing though.

"I understand, Reyna," Nico finally said after some time of Reyna sobbing into his shoulder.

Nico did understand. He understood Reyna so much better than anyone else in the world can. He knew her inside and out. He could indentify her just from one look, whether it was just a peek at her eyes or just gazing upon her silhouette.

"Wh-What...?" The tears seemed to block the words that Reyna wanted to speak so much. There were so many things she wanted to say...

Nico tightened his grip on Reyna, as if sensing her internal suffering.

"I'm sorry Nico," Reyna said. "Praetor is one of the only things I have left in this world..."

At one point, her crying finally ceased. Reyna blinked away the last bits of water from her eyes. It was so warm, so comforting in Nico's arms, so that she didn't want to leave. But she had to. Breaking off from Nico, Reyna wiped at her wet eyes and the paths of the tears that streamed down from her eyes.

"What will I do now?" Reyna asked softly. She flopped down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Nico smiled sadly. "You can keep on being my friend, if you'd like."

Reyna laughed, but it seemed forced and dry. "What can I do for the world, now that I have no more role to play in it?"

"You've already done a lot for the world."

"Maybe," Reyna said bitterly. "Praetor was all I had left, after the possibility of love ran out of my life. It's the only thing that distracted me. It was the only thing that told me that I was doing something, that I was making a big contribution to something bigger than myself, bigger than my life."

"I know."

Nico seated himself on the bed next to Reyna. Reyna turned so she could face him. To see those eyes that helped her out of the darkness, to see the person who she gave her heart away to without him knowing it.

"Praetor is just one thing though. You are still a skilled swordswoman, archer, and you basically know your way around almost every weapon out there. That's amazing in itself. You were a heroine in the Second Titan War, bringing down Mount Othrys. You were a savior to many in the Giants War-"

"You are too," Reyna cut him off. Nico kept on continuing his speech though.

"All the things you did as praetor will be remembered for generations to come, possibly forever. You did more things in two years than a person can do in twenty. The point is, Reyna, that you are amazing. Don't let not being praetor bring you down. You're better than this."

"How can I keep on helping this world then? My part is over. Now all I can do is watch." Reyna said.

It wasn't only that though. There's also been something else bothering her...

"Just being here lights up-" Nico suddenly stopped, as if trying to filter what he said. "...You can make many people smile. A choice was given to me - To keep on mourning Bianca's death, or to move on. I was helping the world in ways I didn't know. You are too."

Reyna felt something hit her heart. Like a sudden realization. To say that she was deeply touched by Nico's words would be an understatement. Trying to hide her blush as she quickly turned her head over. Flattered. She never thought she could feel it. It's as if a sudden ray of light touched Reyna's skin. No, she wouldn't do any good moping around. She could still aim a dagger and it would pierce the core of her target. A dawning realization set on Reyna. There's no more hiding for her. Reyna softly smiled to herself... Until she remembered something.

"Thank you Nico," Reyna started. "I can't be happy right now though. Venus may have lifted my curse, but that couldn't stop the one I care for the most from not loving me."

Nico seemed to stumble back on her words. "What?" Nico thought to himself. "Reyna... Loves somebody else?"

No, he had to accept it. How could he expect Reyna to love him? Nico couldn't deny Reyna's wishes though. He would just wish the best of luck to her and hope she earns the love she deserves.

Trying to not appear crestfallen and not sound wounded by Reyna's announcement, Nico said. "Who couldn't love you, Reyna? Tell me who _he_ is."

Reyna smiled, trying to hide the misery she felt within her. Nico would never love her, he only saw her as a friend. She would be happy as long as he was with her though... Even as a friend. If she couldn't experience the true feeling of love, she would just have to imagine it. Fantasize. Her heart would never feel the flutter of sweet love. Another tear escaped from her eyes. She would just be Nico's friend. His best friend.

"I can't tell you who he is," Reyna whispered. "Because it would be like telling him himself."

"Are you implying that I can't keep a secret? Trust me Reyna! I won't tell him!"

Nico really was oblivious, wasn't he? He couldn't see that she was hopelessly in love with him? That the emotion she felt towards him was an endless pit of love? All the things he's done for her... Even now, Nico stuck to her side, even after she ignored him. He was always with her, even if it was in spirit. Before Nico and Reyna became friends, Reyna was lost. She just didn't know it. Now that she had a guiding light, she found herself again.

Reyna tried not to cry all over again and make Nico worry. She now knew he wouldn't leave her. But he might not love her. He might never love her.

Venus said that she lifted the curse, but did she really? Would Nico still love her? Or would it be the same heartbreak, over and over and over again?

"I couldn't tell you," Reyna repeated. "Because it would be like telling him himself." Reyna sent a pointed look at Nico.

Nico was still clueless. Did Reyna not trust him enough? The puzzle pieces in his mind were finally being put together. It'd be like telling him? Could it really be?...

"I'll see you around, Nico," Reyna said, not bothering to hid the depression out of her voice. She sat up from her position in the bed, and started heading towards the door. "I love you, Nico. I hope we can still be friends."

"Wait!" Nico exclaimed. Reyna turned to look at him, but before she could even turn around, Nico had captured her in a soft and sweet kiss.

So this was... What it feels like...

Pure bliss. Like she was soaring in the heavens. Even without wings, she was one with the wind. Carefree, going wherever she wanted to. She could see the fluffy clouds, the golden sun...

"Nico," Reyna mouthed against Nico's lips. When they broke apart, Reyna heard the sentence that she didn't know she was waiting for her whole life. The sentence, the most beautiful, most memorable five words that she would always cherish.

"I love you, Reyna."

* * *

 **Destiny: That was only the longest chapter I've ever written. Please tell me what you think! It would really make my day if you left me a thoughtful review.**

 **By the way, this isn't over yet. This chapter may be the finale, but we still have an epilouge to get to...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a few questions to leave to you though:**

 **1) How do you think the emotions in this chapter were expressed? How was the detail?**

 **2) Did you like the kiss?**

 **3) What do you think of this whole story?**

 **Destiny: I want to thank you guys so much for always being with me. Those of you who nearly reviewed every single chapter, you know who you are. Without your support, I never would've made it this far. This is what I say at the end of every single one of my stories, but it's very true.**

 **Remember - This isn't just my story. It's our story. It's a story of the Reynico community. That's how much you mean to me. I'm so glad I shared this story with all of you, and I hope you are too.**


	25. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **Destiny: Welcome to the epilouge. Enjoy the final chapter of this story!**

* * *

 _1 year later..._

"Are you ready to go, Reyna?" Nico asked Reyna.

Reyna grinned. "I've got everything I need. Now let's go to Camp Half-Blood!"

Aphrodite watched from above the clouds of Mount Olympus. She has never seen both Reyna and Nico so carefree and happy before. They finally found themselves in their past and tragedy, and found the light of love that will forever guide them. No. They didn't find themselves. They found each other. They discovered the greatest treasure that could ever be found - love.

Aphrodite knew that love was a dangerous emotion and feeling. Love was also a very cruel and severe game, and hearts cannot be taken for granted. Once love is earned, one will always want to keep that love for him or herself. Once love is lost, all it leaves behind are broken bodies, broken minds, broken spirits, and broken hearts. Once love leaves paradies, the paradise is crushed and becomes a dark and lonely world. Love was a risk that many take, and a risk that many regretted taking.

Love may be unsafe and unpredictable, yes, it can be, but that didn't mean it was something evil. Love, in fact, was the opposite of evil. It gave light to one's life, and it gave a purpose for living. Once someone finds love, that love strengths them, it makes their own hearts find the missing piece they never noticed wasn't there. With love, someone can be anywhere, during any time, and they would still be happy with their lives, because they would be with their one true love.

"My own quest of love is completed now," Aphrodite thought as she watched Nico and Reyna from the heavens. "I knew that you would be able to find true happiness like this one day."

Nico smiled at Reyna as they took their suitcases and rolled them down the path they were walking. They both decided that every year, they would alternate between living in New Rome and Camp Half-Blood, to spend time at both of their homes. It didn't matter which place they were at. Everywhere they had friends. Everywhere they went, they were together. And they would be together for the rest of eternity.

"New Rome was really fun," Nico said to Reyna. "But I'm looking forward to staying at Camp Half-Blood again."

"Yes," Reyna nodded. "I know what you mean. We have friends and family on both sides, greek and roman, but it's like as if we come from two sides of the river. Now that we're together, we need to spend time on both sides, because both Camp Half-Blood and New Rome are our homes. I'm looking forward to all of the things you have to show me at Camp Half-Blood."

Nico laughed. "It isn't as if you haven't seen Camp Half-Blood already, Reyna. There are still many things I can't wait to show you though."

Nico's laugh soon turned into a soft smile, as both he and Reyna continuously stared at the sun. "Strange," Nico noted to himself as he gazed up at the sky and clouds. "I never thought I would see that shade of blue. How I never noticed how fluffy the clouds look, and how golden the sun is."

Reyna leaned her head against Nico's shoulder, and they both stopped for a moment. "The sky... This world," Reyna murmured. Nico raised his eyebrows. Was Reyna thinking the same thing as him?

"I can see this world," Nico said. "I saw it every single day of my life. Now I'm noticing every single detail of it. Is this really the same place that's gone through two wars? Is this place full of color and happiness really what's left of the horrors of the wars?"

Reyna shook her head. "You think too much, Nico. It is what remains from the Titans and the Giants, but it's repaired from all of the friendship we earned during the two wars. Not everything is painful and miserable. There's also something good. Whether it's a memory or the future, there will always be something looking forward to and looking back to."

Reyna closed her eyes as she and Nico closed the gap between them and sharing a sweet and tender kiss. Reyna sighed, feeling pure bliss and the exhileration of the kiss take over her body as she wrapped her arms around Nico's neck and his hands moved to her waist. They were so close together, it was as if they were one person.

Reyna never finished what she was thinking. 'I'll always look back and see our friendship and our bond, and how you erased my fears. I'll always look forward to the moments we have yet to share. And I will always love you Nico. I love you more than you or the gods can ever know. I know you'll always be with me, and in return, I'll always be with you, and I'll protect you as well. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what." Somehow though, she knew that Nico knew that, and Nico felt the same way about her.

When they broke apart from their kiss, Reyna buried her head into his shoulder. "How fortunate I am to have someone like you," She thought to herself.

"Venus," Reyna sent a prayer to the goddess of love and beauty. "No - Aphrodite. Thank you. Even through all the misfortune I've gone through, even though I thought you abandonded me so many times before, you never gave up on me. By giving me the youth potion, you gave me another chance. Thank you again, for helping me find love... For helping me find Nico."

The string of words were sent flying to the heavens, where Aphrodite was watching.

"Thank you..."

Aphrodite smiled. She's done it. She finally accomplished it. Reyna and Nico. Lost, they found each other. May their love forever give them strength, and eternally bind them together.

When Aphrodite first developed the youth potion, she thought to herself about how two years didn't make much of the difference. Of course in romance novels though, the boy was usually older than the women... That wasn't the point though. Two years in a demigod's life is a big difference. A demigo's life is constantly full of dangers. A year can mean many different adventures. Two years was a long time apart, and it was a very wide gap to overcome. By giving Reyna the youth potion, she was made the gap smaller and smaller until it was completely sealed. Also by giving Reyna the youth potion, Reyna's life was filled with many more challenges. Many of these challenges she couldn't overcome by herself. Nico would be drawn to Reyna in this situation, and they would be able to make it over every single obstacle. At the end, the last obstacle is realizing their love fore each other.

And they did do that.

With every single challenge they both overcame, their love grew and grew, from a crush to soulmates. Love was about time. It usually couldn't happen in a day, or a week, or even a year. Slowly, Reyna and Nico gave out their hearts to each other. They passed their love onto each other.

"It's just like what I planned," Aphrodite said to the skies and clouds. "Nico and Reyna deserve this love. They deserve each other."

With the skies still full of endless possibilities, still full of love that Nico, Reyna, and so many others, a new day broke through the starry night, and like time that passes, Nico and Reyna's love were boundless, limitless, and was eternal. Their hearts and souls belong to the other, and they would protect each other until the very end. Their love was true, and would be forever. Themselves, the sky, the earth, and most of all, their hearts connected and became one.


End file.
